Reunited (Rewritten)
by IlvNGTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl
Summary: This is just a rewritten version of the original Reunited. When the serpentine are spotted wrecking havoc in Ninjago City, the ninja and Nya come to the rescue! While there Kai and Nya see some people that they thought were long gone. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu learns of a new prophecy involving five new ninja, as well as a new evil rising. What will happen? Disclaimer: LEGO owns Ninjago
1. OC Intro

**Okay, so I am rewriting Reunited because I was reading it over the other day, and I felt that there is a lot of plot holes and typos in it. I will keep the original Reunited up at least until I catch up on this one. All the OCs I used in the original story will still be used in this one. The first two belong to me, and the other four belong to IceFreak101, NinjaBrony88891, RoboticAngel17 (aka Snow-angel-android), and EpicNinjaMaster. Sorry if they aren't exactly as you guys described, I do have to make them fit into the story. Anyway, here are the OCs used in this story!**

Name: Karen Flamely

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Family: Kai, Nya,

Hair colour: Reddish brown

Eye colour: Amber

Personality: Can get easily mad, but she is usually calm and level headed.

Ninja suit: Purple

Element: Water

Other: She has a slight crush on Zane, and she and her parents were imprisoned by the skeletons for 2 years. She thought she would never see her brother and sister again until they finally managed to escape.

Name: Sarah Montgomery

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Colour: Pink

Element: Nature

Weapon: Bow&Arrow

Outfit: Light pink t-shirt, neon pink sweater, black leggings, with pink, black, and white sneakers.

Personality: Nice, outgoing, loves the sights and sounds of nature (hence her element)

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Green

Likes: Climbing trees, living in the forest, communicating with the forest animals, Cole:)

Dislikes: Bad guys, people who take down trees, people who hunt the forest animals, and people who litter.

Extras: She has lived in the forest for all of her life, knows her way all around Ninjago's forest.

 **This OC belongs to IceFreak101:**

Name: Crystal

Age: 18

Gender: Girl (Duh!)

Appearance: Blonde, yellow highlights, likes it braided, hair goes to waist, she wears a yellow tank top with a silver dragon, a dark yellow knee length skirt, and silver sandals.

Personality: She's very calm, creative, and a boaster. She is sometimes shy too.

Element: Light

Color: Yellow

Weapon: Sais of Light

Crush: Kai

Extras: She doesn't remember her past. Sometimes she has visions too. Her parents abused her too. She accepted being a ninja, so by adventuring, she thought she would uncover more things. She is also very talented at fighting. She was adopted.

 **This OC belongs to NinjaBrony88891:**

Name: Clare

Age: 18 (a post to be 12 but tomorrows tea

Gender: Girl

Appearance: Brown hair that goes to her neck, green eyes , very tan.

Personality: Fun spunky, creative, outgoing, hyper, the one to explore

Element: Metal

Color: Silver

Weapon: Double Sided Scythe

Crush: Lloyd

Extras: Like Lloyd, she supposed to be a kid but when the ninja used the Tomorrows tea she was affected. She is an orphan but was adopted but ran away because they abused her. She likes to swim and she should be found by the ocean. She used to know Derek because they were in the same adoption center and grew up together.

 **This OC belongs to RoboticAngel17 (aka Snow-angel-android):**

Name: Serena Darvil, nickname Angel

Age:

Gender: Female

Element: Wind

Weapon: Bo Staff of Wind

Ninja suit: Light blue.

Appearance: Sapphire blue eyes, light blonde hair with light blue streaks, and a light blue ribbon in her hair.

Crush:? **(My OC will be with Zane, so she might be with someone else.).**

Extras: She has a pet talking lilac Bengal, and she becomes a mermaid when she touches water.

 **This final OC, the villain, belongs to EpicNinjaMaster:**

Name: Derek Thamos

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Hazel

Personality: Just like every other villain, he is evil and wants revenge on the Flamely family.

Back story: He wanted to work for Kai and Nya's father, but his father said no because Derek's plans were pure evil. He swore revenge on the Flamely family, and he started by killing Kai and Nya's father. Now he wants to kill Kai and Nya. **(That part will have to change, because Kai's, Nya's, and Karen's parents are alive in this story.)**

 **There they are! The first rewritten chapter will be up soon! Please leave a nice review!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	2. Sort Of Meeting

**Okay, so here's the first rewritten chapter of Reunited. Remember, this story takes place after the final battle, so the Overlord is gone and Garmadon is good again, and they have both their elemental swords and their Golden Weapons. Also, Rebooted doesn't happen in this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **No one's POV**

 _Destiny's Bounty ~ Sea Of Sand_

The ninja were in the game room, playing New Super Mario Brothers with Nya cheering them on like a cheerleader when the alarm went off. They paused the game and ran out the door and up to the bridge. Nya quickly pressed some buttons, and looked at the map. The Bounty had picked up the serpentine signal in Ninjago City.

"Guys! Serpentine spotted attacking Ninjago City!" Nya alerted the ninja.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kai exclaimed, as he and the other ninja used Spinjitzu to spin into their ninja suits and Nya flashed on her Samurai X outfit. **(** **like she did in episode 8 Once Bitten Twice Shy** ) The ninja, including Kai, were okay with her coming along on their missions now that the Overlord was defeated and Garmadon was good again. Nya pressed a button and the Bounty took off. When they got to the outskirts of the city, Nya put the ship in hover mode for a second before landing it. The ninja and samurai ran down the ramp or climbed down the anchor. Once they were all on the ground, the ninja pulled out their golden weapons, turning them into Spinjitzu vehicles while Lloyd summoned his dragon, and Nya pressed a button on her bracelet, and a few seconds later, her exo suit landed in front of her. She hopped into it and they headed off into the city, with Zane, Kai, and Cole driving on the ground, and Jay, Lloyd, and Nya flying in the air. They noticed serpentine of each tribe wrecking havoc in the city. The citizens were running around screaming, cowering with fear, or trying to fight the serpentine. However, three people in particular caught Kai's attention. They looked really familiar. His eyes widened. Could it really be?!

"Um, Nya?" Kai asked, an excited tone in his voice.

Nya, who just knocked out a fangpyre by punching it in the head, turned around to see her brother. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Is that who I think it is?" the fire ninja asked, pointing to the people he recognized.

Nya looked to where he was pointing, and her eyes grew wide as she recognized them as well.

"Yes, I think it is!" she replied excitedly.

Kai couldn't believe it was them. They've been missing for over 2 years!

 _Flashback_

 _Clang! Clang! Clang! The sound of metal against metal could be heard all throughout the small village of Ignacia, as a blacksmith was teaching his son how to be a blacksmith, how to create weapons and armour in a small blacksmith shop. The sign above the entrance to the shop said "Four Weapons." The boy looked to be about 14 years old, and had brown, spiky hair._

" _Dad, why would people need any of this stuff?" The young boy asked his father. The father looked at his son before sighing._

" _Well Kai, as much as there are many good people in the world, there are also many bad people in the world. Dark, evil forces. The weapons you see before you and many other different weapons are used for fighting, for each side to defend themselves from the other. But don't you worry, we sell our weapons to the good people of Ninjago." He explained to the boy, known as Kai._

" _Oh," was Kai's response. "Will I ever be able to help fight for Ninjago?" He asked. His father chuckled._

" _Maybe one day, Kai. But for now, we all help out by creating and selling weapons." He replied. Kai nodded in agreement. Then, two girls around the ages of 14 and 12 walked down the stairs, which lead up to the family's house. The first girl long hair the same color as the boy's, and was about the same age. They appeared to be twins. The other girl was a couple years younger than her sister and brother, and had short, black hair. The older girl spoke up first._

" _Mom said dinners ready." She informed the others._

" _So come and eat!" The younger girl added._

" _Okay, Karen and Nya, we're coming!" Kai responded. He helped his father put out the fire, before heading upstairs. They sat down at the table. Before them, there was a mouth-watering feast of turkey, Caesar salad, potato salad, and rice._

" _Eat up!" A woman, the wife/mother told them. They ate the feast, striking up a conversation about blacksmithing. However, as they were cleaning up, a loud bang and screaming could be heard outside!_

" _What was that?!" Nya panicked._

" _I don't know!" her father shouted over the noise. With that, they ran outside, only to see an army of skeletons headed their way! The leader had four boney arms and hands, each holding a dagger. Two more skeletons were by his side. One had a samurai helmet on, and seemed to be driving the large skull monster truck that they were on. The other one had a metal plate where his left eye should have been, and was… trying to eat a rock? Shaped like a donut? Another skeleton sat behind them, next to the giant boney hand on the truck. Behind the truck was about 50 more skeletons on motorbikes and other vehicles. The leader looked at the family, glaring daggers at them, which was ironic because he was holding daggers._

" _Lord Garmadon says take the adults and the oldest girl!" He boasted. The father stood protectively in front of his family, as a bunch of skeletons hopped off their vehicles, but before they got a chance to fight, the skeleton on the monster truck next to the giant boney hand pulled a lever, and the hand, which turned out to be on a chain, shot at them, grabbing the two adults and oldest girl, and pulled them back to the truck._

" _Mom! Dad! Karen!" Both Kai and Nya shouted at the same time as the rest of the skeletons re-mounted their vehicles and they all drove off._

" _What do we do now?" Nya asked her brother._

" _We try to save them." Was Kai's response._

 _End of flashback_

Kai stood there staring so long and so still that a Hypnobrai soldier thought he was a statue of a ninja and was about to hit him, until Nya hit it over the head, knocking it out.

"Uh, earth to Kai! You there?" Nya asked. Kai shook his head and blinked.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, just a flashback." He replied. Nya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too. I can't believe it's them!" She squealed.

"Let's go over there!" With that, Kai and Nya started walking towards their parents and sister. However, when they looked, they saw a horrible sight. A small group of serpentine were heading towards them!

"NINJAGO!" Kai shouted as he quickly spun into his Spinjitzu tornado, knocking the snakes off their feet. The snakes got up and ran away, as Nya ran after Kai.

 **Karen's POV**

I thought the serpentine were just a legend until now. They were everywhere. Four snakes came over to them. A Hypnobrai, a Fangpyre, a Constrictai, and a Venomari. I stood in a battle stance, ready to fight the snakes, when all of a sudden, I heard "NINJAGO!" and a red-orange fiery tornado spun towards them, knocking them everywhere. The serpentine got back up and ran away, then a samurai ran over to the tornado. The tornado stopped to reveal a red ninja. He stared at us. We stared at him. His eyes looked familiar, REALLY familiar.

 **So I made this chapter a little more detailed, and added in a flashback to tell you some more of Karen's backstory. What do you think now? Is it better? Please tell me in the reviews! No flames please.**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	3. Let's Go Stop Those Snakes!

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories! You guys are the best! Here is chapter 2 of Reunited! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

 **Still Karen's POV**

Me and my parents were going home. The ninja and the samurai had taken care of the serpentine problem. I couldn't stop thinking about the red ninja and the samurai, but definitely not for the reason you might think. I know I've seen those brown eyes before. But the question is, where?

"Mom? Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, Karen?" Mom replied.

"That red ninja back there, I think I've seen him before." I informed them. They stopped.

"You know, I think you're right. I think I've seen him before, too, as well as the samurai." Mom responds.

"Me, too. Hmm." Dad agreed thoughtfully.

I know I've seen them before. I just can't place my finger on it. And if my memory serves me correct, there were 4 other ninja with them, a white ninja, a black ninja, a blue ninja, and a green ninja. For some reason I found the white ninja quite intriguing. Don't know why, though. I mean I don't even know what he looks like without the mask, or even his name, for Ninjago's sake! All I do know about him is that he had the iciest blue, almost crystal, eyes I'd ever seen! And he was looking at me! The black ninja had earthy brown eyes, the blue ninja had electric blue, the green ninja had emerald, well, green, and of course you already know that the red ninja had brown eyes, like mine, except his eyes had a fiery hint to them. Speaking of fire, and the red ninja, how was he able to create that small spinning tornado of fire? Wait, I think I've heard of this before. It's called, uh, Spinjitzu or something? Anyway, I know I've heard of these ninja and the samurai before! Apparently, when a giant snake called the Great Devourer somehow got loose, it nearly destroyed Ninjago City, but the ninja, samurai, and Lord Garmadon, whoever he is, destroyed the snake first. Hey I was locked up, away from civilization for a couple years! I don't know everything that's been going on in the city lately, other than the fact that some huge evil dragon dude tried to take over Ninjago a few months ago, who was destroyed by the green ninja with the help of his friends. Speaking of which, I really need to find my twin brother Kai and my little sister Nya. They're they only two from our family that escaped the skeleton attack a couple years back. And now that me and my parents have finally escaped from the skeletons, we were so thrilled to come home and reunite with them, only to find that they weren't there. Why? Where did they go? Wait, could Kai and Nya be the red ninja and the samurai? Nah. I see Four Weapons, my family's shop, just up ahead. I sighed in relief. Finally I am home, and away from the hustle and bustle of the city.

 **Kai's POV**

We just got back to the bounty. I still can't believe it was them. I thought they were dead! I mean it's been 2 years and you know what the skeletons were like! We'll go back tomorrow, just to see if they are still there. I hope they are. If not, then we'll go to Ignacia Village, as that's where they are most likely to be since that's where me and Nya used to live so I think that's the second most likely place they'll be. I noticed that Karen was watching me but, was she watching Zane as well? That's a bit weird. Anyway I don't think she recognized me because we haven't seen each other in 2 years and I had my mask on.

 **Nya's POV**

OMG! I can't believe that was them! Had they recognized me? I don't think so. I had my helmet on. I saw Karen watching me and Kai, as well as Zane? Weird. I can't wait to tell my friends about seeing my parents and sister, who we haven't exactly told them about.

 _Time skip- the next morning_

 **Jay's POV**

Kai and Nya were awful excited last night. I wonder why?

 **Zane's POV**

I sensed that Kai and Nya were excited about something last night. That is not like them. Well, that's not like Kai, anyways. Yesterday during the serpentine attack I noticed a girl with long hair the same colour as Kai's try to fight the overgrown lizards, but Kai took them down with his Spinjitzu. I should've done that. The girl had the brownest eyes I'd ever seen, to go with her hair. Let's just say, I was a bit intrigued by her.

 **Cole's POV**

Why are Kai and Nya so excited?

 **Lloyd's POV**

Kai was so excited last night. So was Nya. That must mean something good has happened to them, right?

 **Sensei Wu's POV**

I sense something good has happened to Kai and Nya. For they were very excited last night.

 **No one's POV**

Everyone was seated at the table. It was Zane's turn to cook. He cooked pancakes for everyone, and as always, they were delicious. Jay being Jay, suddenly piped up and said "So why were you so excited last night? Kai and looked at him, and then everyone else.

"We saw our parents yesterday!" Everyone looked at him in shock.

"I thought they were dead." Cole pointed out.

"Yeah, so did we. But apparently not, and we uh, we saw another person, too." Nya informed.

"Who?" everyone but Kai and Nya asked in usion.

"We have another sibling. She is my twin sister, Karen" he said.

"What? How come you haven't told us about her before?"

"I told you. We thought they were dead."

"Oh, right."

 **Zane's POV**

Is that the girl I saw yesterday?

 **No POV**

The conversation didn't get much further than that when the alarm went off. They all got up from their seats and went to the bridge. Nya pressed a few buttons to see what was going on, and everyone, especially Kai and Nya, gaped in horror at what they saw. The serpentine were attacking Ignacia village, which is Kai's and Nya's village!

"Let's go!" Kai and Nya said in usion, as they rushed off.

"NINJAGO!" They all shouted they're signature battle cry as they hurried towards the village.

 **That's a cliffie! Chapter 2 rewritten! I will try to get the next chapter up later today or tomorrow! Please read and review!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	4. Reunion

**Hey! The 3rd chapter! Alright! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I don't know when the villain will be used, but I will let you know as soon as I know! What I do know is they will probably appear before chapter 10, okay? Okay, to the story!**

The ninja spun into their ninja suits (again), while Nya called her Samurai suit (again). They summoned their Spinjitzu vehicles and headed towards Ignacia village. When they got there, the serpentine everywhere, scaring most of the villagers. A few snakes were about to enter Four Weapons, one from each tribe, to be exact.

 **Kai's POV**

I saw a Hypnobrai, a Fangpyre, a Venomari, and a Constrictai trying to break into my family's shop! Oh no, they are NOT taking my family away from me again! I spun over to the snakes, knocking out the Fangpyre and the Constrictai, leaving the Hypnobrai and the Venomari.

"Hey snakes! Over here!" I taunted, getting their attention. They turned around, as I take out my Sword of Fire.

"Come and get me." I taunted some more as they charged at me, weapons in hand. I used my sword to take theirs out of their hands, then I punched them both in the head, knocking them unconscious. My team is dealing with the rest of the serpentine. I decide to help them out.

"Hey guys! I shouted, "Tornado of Creation!" They nod, as we do the most powerful move in Spinjitzu,

"Fire!" I spun.

"Earth!" Cole spun.

"Lightning!" Jay spun.

"Ice!" Zane spun. Lloyd and Nya just stood to the side and watched. We joined together and sent the serpentine fleeing from the village. When they are all gone, we disperse the tornado, and I decide to go into the shop to make sure my family is okay, and to reunite with them!

 **Karen's POV**

I was in my room on my computer when I heard noise outside, mostly screaming, and lots of it. Two minutes later, I also heard "Fire! Earth! Lightning! Ice!" So that's when I decided to go and investigate. When I got to the window, I could see serpentine retreating back over the hills. They were probably doing the exact same thing they did in Ninjago City yesterday, terrorizing the people.

"Cowards!" I yelled at the serpentine retreating over the hills. The ninja that saved us yesterday must have chased them off, because I could see them standing there, high fiving each other. Wait, _the ninja_ are here!? My eyes went wide when I noticed that the red ninja and the samurai were heading towards the shop. I know I have to meet _them! I guess they are looking for some new weapons, but why would they want new ones when they have those awesome golden ones? I_ shrugged as I went downstairs to greet them.

"May I help you?" I asked casually, trying to hide my excitement about meeting one of the ninja. He turned around and I noticed that his eyes went wide as he saw me.

"K-Karen?" he asked. Wait, how does he know my name? And why does his voice sound so familiar?

"Yeah and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"It's me," he took off his hood, revealing spiky brown hair. No way. "Kai."

"K-K-Kai?" I stuttered, surprised. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's really me." He replied.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it is you!" I squealed. My brother really is the red ninja!

"Kai, what's going o- wait Karen, is that you?" The samurai asked with a feminine voice.

"Yeah that's me."

The samurai took off his, or should I say her, helmet.

"OMG! Nya! It's really you! You guys are home!" I squealed again, because my sister is the samurai! No wonder they came here! I apologized for squealing this time because I accidentally squealed in Kai's ear. Then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The three of us turned around to see my parents enter the shop from the house.

"Karen, what's going on? We heard squealing." Mom asked, before she and dad spotted Kai and Nya behind me.

"Kai? Nya?" They asked.

"Yeah it's us." My brother and sister replied.

After a big family hug, they asked "So what's new?" Well, being a ninja and a samurai is definitely new.

"Well, 2 years ago after a few months of looking for you guys, an old man came into the shop and asked me if I wanted to be a ninja. Now, I said no at first, but then the skeletons came and they took Nya. I wasn`t risking losing another family member, so I agreed to train to be a ninja so I could save Nya." Kai explained how he became a ninja. Sounds logical.

 **Kai's POV**

I told them the beginning of the story of how I became a ninja.

Then Nya explained how she became the samurai a while after.

 **Karen's POV**

"So you're a ninja and you're a samurai?" I asked the most obvious question ever.

"Yep." Kai replied.

 **And scene! There's chapter 3! Hope you liked! No flames please. Please R &R!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	5. Tour And Elemental Show Part 1

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! You guys deserve a cookie! (Hands out cookies) Here is the next chapter! Disclaimer I only own Karen and the plot.**

 **Karen's POV**

Kai and Nya had just finished explaining how and why they became a ninja and a samurai.

"Wow, that sounds awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it does, but I hope you do not fight evil alone." Their mother pointed out. **(A** **/N: their moms name is Mary and their dads name is Richard.)** It was then that I remembered that there are four other ninja. Kai is obviously the red ninja, but who are the other ninja, or more importantly, who's the white one?

"Oh, don't worry, we don't." Kai replied. As soon as he said that, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kai said, while turning and walking towards the door. He opened it, and standing on the other side was the other four ninjas! With their hoods still on. I can't believe I'm about to meet the ninjas! Especially the white one.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kai greeted.

"Hey Kai." The ninja greeted back in unison.

"Why did you and Nya come here after we fought off the serpentine?" The blue one asked.

"Dude, this is my family's shop remember? I used to live here before I joined you guys. And I saw my family who I thought were long gone yesterday, so why wouldn't I come here to see my family?" Kai reminded the blue ninja.

"Oh, right." The blue ninja said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, come on in guys! You can leave your shoes on." Kai invited them in. He shut the door behind them as they stepped into the house.

"Mom, Dad, Karen, this is my team," the black ninja elbowed Kai.

"Our team. Us ninja have all been chosen to help protect all of Ninjago from evil." Kai introduced the ninjas, as they took off their hoods, one by one.

"This is Jay," Kai introduced, as the blue ninja, now identified as Jay, took off his hood, revealing auburn hair and electric blue eyes.

"Hi!" Jay waved.

"Zane," the white ninja took off his hood. _"So that's his name."_ I thought. I couldn't help but stare at him as he took his hood off. He had amazing gravity defying platinum blonde hair, and the iciest blue eyes I'd ever seen! I blushed a little, but luckily no one noticed.

"Greetings." Wow, formal. I like it.

"Cole," the black ninja took his hood off, showing black, shaggy looking, windswept pitch black hair, earth brown eyes, with two caterpillars over them. Oh, wait, I think those are eyebrows.

"Sup,"

"And Lloyd," the prophesized and famous Green ninja took off his hood, revealing windswept blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"What's up?" He greeted.

"Guys," Kai started, "This is my mom, my dad, and my twin sister Karen." He introduced. My parents said hi how are you doing to everyone while I waved and said,

"Hi it's so nice to meet you!" After the introductions, I had so many questions running through my head, which I'm pretty sure will be answered soon.

 **Kai's POV**

Suddenly, Jay piped and said "So, why don't we go back to the bounty?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But the bounty is back at Jamanikai village." Zane reminded us.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We'll use our Spinjitzu vehicles and Lloyd you call the Ultra Dragon." I suggested.

"What vehicles and the Ultra what?! Karen wondered.

"Our golden weapons can turn into vehicles, and we have a pet dragon." Kai said like it was nothing.

"Really!? Karen exclaimed.

"Yep"

"Awesome!"

With that, they got their vehicles and Lloyd called the Ultra Dragon.

"Whoa, cool!" Karen said as the four headed beast landed. She hopped on the exo suit with Nya along with our mother, while our father got on my blade cycle with me and we headed for the bounty. When the ship came into view, she couldn't help but say

"You guys live on that!"

"And train." I told her. We boarded the ship.

"So how about me and Nya give you a tour of the ship?" I asked.

"Sure" my parents and sister agreed.

"Okay, come with us." They followed me and Nya through the ship, as we showed them each room.

"This is the deck, where we like to train sometimes. This is the hallway, the main bathroom, the bedrooms, that one is Nya's that one is mine and the other ninja's room. That one is Sensei Wu's, off limits unless he tells us to go in. That one is for Lloyd's parents, and that one is Dr. Julien's, Zane's father's, room" I told them which bedroom was whose then I realized that they needed rooms too. Good thing we have spares.

"Mom and Dad can chose a room, and I guess Karen can room with Nya." I pointed out their rooms, as they nodded. Next, I showed them to the kitchen and dining room area.

"This is the kitchen, and this is the dining room." Then we went up to the heart and soul of the Destiny's Bounty, the bridge.

"And finally, this is the bridge, where we go to see what's going on in Ninjago and steer the ship." I informed them.

"Wait, how can you steer this ship if it's not even in the water?" Karen asked.

"Well, this ship can fly." I said sheepishly.

"Really! Cool!" Karen replied.

"Well, that concludes our tour." I said. Then Cole came in and whispered something in my ear.

"That sounds like a great idea!" I exclaimed.

"What sounds like a great idea? Nya and Karen asked, confused.

"We're going to put on a show to show you mom and dad our powers." I said. I know Nya understands but Karen looks like she's still confused, but who can blame her? It's not every day your brother is a ninja with elemental powers.

"Powers? What powers?" she asked.

"Well, us ninja have elemental powers. Sensei Wu will probably be able to explain it better. Anyway, Nya, you be the MC of the show, and introduce us and our element one at a time." I explained.

"Okay," Nya replied. We went out to the deck, where the other ninja were waiting.

"Take a seat." Kai said.

They sat. We ninja went and got ready "backstage" a.k.a the hallway. Soon we were ready to go. I gave Nya the thumbs up.

 **Cliff-hanger, the next chap will be the show. Please R &R.**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	6. Elemental Show Part 2

**Alright! You guys rock! Here is a cookie for each of you! Anyway, the moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy the show! Literally!**

 **Nya's POV**

Kai gave me the thumbs up to signal that they were ready to go, so I walked to my MC station, which was really just a microphone on a table, with a chair. I sat in the chair, holding a piece of paper that told me the order the ninja were going on stage, and how to introduce them. The order was: Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, then Lloyd, and the 'stage' was really just the deck and the training course.I tapped the small dragon statue, and it opened up to reveal a red button. I pressed the button and the training course popped up.

"Wow, cool!" Karen said. I smiled, because I would have said the exact same thing.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." I thought aloud. See what I did there? Every one nodded in agreement.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for, the ninjas with their elemental powers! First up, my older brother, Kai Flamely!" My family clapped as Kai walked up onto the deck, pulling his hood on, and ran through the course. He flew over the planks, dodged the swords, and slashed a dummy with his sword.

"Kai Flamely, red ninja of fire, and master or Spinjitzu. His weapon of choice is a sword, and he has the golden Sword of Fire, and the elemental fire blade." Kai's sword ignited and he spun into his elemental Spinjitzu tornado. He finished the course, while landing with a karate-like pose. Our parents and sister clapped. They were clearly enjoying the show. Kai took his hood off, smiling, and sat down.

"Alright, next up is Jay Walker! I exclaimed. This was pretty fun. Jay pulled his hood on, grabbed his Nunchucks, and went through the course.

"Jay Walker, blue ninja of lightning and master of Spinjitzu. His weapon of choice is nunchucks, and he wields the golden Nunchucks of Lightning and the elemental lightning blade!" Lightning shot out of his Nunchucks and he did Spinjitzu and finished the training course, ending with the swinging maces, landing in a pose similar to Kais, but facing me instead. He smiled goofily at me. I giggled. He is so funny sometimes. When he was done, every one clapped. He took off his hood, grinning, and sat down.

"Next is Zane Julien! Zane walked out and pulled on his hood, grabbing his sherikens and his elemental blade, and went to the course. I looked at my formerly missing family, and noticed that my sister was watching Zane very intently, making me smirk. I'm pretty sure I know why she's looking at him that way, but I'm not going to say anything right now. Instead I just continued on with the 'elemental show.'

"Zane Julien, white ninja of ice and master of Spinjitzu. His weapons of choice are sherikens, and he has the golden Sherikens of Ice and the elemental ice blade!" Zane did Spinjitzu and froze a training dummy, then finished the training course by roundhouse kicking the frozen dummy, breaking it. Seriously, I understand that they need to keep up their game, but do they have to be so hard on the training dummies? Those constantly have to be fixed or sewn back up! Anyway, Zane landed with his arms up in a Y shape. Then the sounds of clapping rung throughout the ship, my sister clapping the most.

"Thank you." Zane said as he bowed, sliding off his hood and then sat down on the floor in lotus position.

"Cole Hence is next!" Cole walked onto the 'stage,' grabbed his scythe, pulled down his hood, and jogged out to the course.

"Cole Hence, black ninja of earth and master of Spinjitzu and the team leader. His weapon of choice is a scythe, and he has the Scythe of Quakes and the elemental earth blade." A pile of dirt suddenly appeared around one of the training dummies as Cole did Spinjitzu and finished the course, jumping off the planks and landing on his feet, then breakdancing a little. Soon more clapping was heard.

"And last but most certainly not least is the all-powerful Lloyd Garmadon!" I said as Lloyd walked out pulling on his hood. He walked over to the training course.

"Lloyd Garmadon, prophesied green ninja, master of Energy, as well the other four elements, and the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. He is so powerful he doesn't even need a weapon!" He burnt, shocked, froze, and bruised four of the training dummies. Seriously! Finally he shot a beam of Energy at another, completely destroying it. Well, we're definitely going to have to replace that one. Lloyd successfully finished the training course using his Spinjitzu, sliding on his knees when he stopped. Everyone clapped, and cheered, while Jay whistled. Well, I gotta say, that was pretty fun.

"That was awesome! Karen shouted.

"I agree. That was quite nice." My mom said. I beamed, while Kai grinned.

"Yes, it was." My dad agreed.

"I'm so glad you liked it. But that was just the first part of the show. How about I show you some of my samurai moves while the others are rehearsing?" I asked, eager to show them my moves.

"Sure." They replied.

I put on my Samurai X helmet, as I was already in my Samurai X outfit, but the suit is hidden elsewhere, where only I know where to find it. I practically flew through the training course. I went over the planks, dodged the swords, and passed the dummy, but sadly I still couldn't do Spinjitzu.

" _Just keep practicing,_ " I thought as I finished the course. They clapped.

"Nice." My sister complimented.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I've missed you, you know." Karen said.

"I know, I've missed you too!" I replied, tearing up a little. Then me and Karen hugged, joined by the rest my family except for Kai because he was busy rehearsing something 'backstage.'

Soon, the others walked back out onto the deck, an stood in a formation? Kai had his iPhone and his speakers in his hands. ( **A/N: Or should I say clamps XD.)** He put them both on the table, and plugged his phone into the speakers. Then he picked up his phone and started scrolling through his music downloads. He soon found the song he wanted and set his phone down on the table, which was also my MC stand. Then my brother walked over to me.

"Nya, when I say so, can you please press play on my phone?" He asked in a whisper.

"Sure, not a problem," I agreed.

"Thanks, you're the best younger sister." Kai replied.

"What about Karen?" I asked.

"I said _younger_ sister! She is the same age as me." Kai reminded.

"True," I stated.

"Yeah, now please do that for me when I tell you." He reminded me again.

"Okay," I replied. Kai walked back over to the training course and got into position along with the other ninja.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yep. Hit it." Kai told me. I hit play on the Kai's iPhone, and The Weekend Whip plays.

The ninja turned around one by one and started going through the training course again, only this time they were dancing as well.

 _It's time for training and we're getting started,_

 _It's on you know!_

 _And you're gonna see us whip and shout it!_

 _We rock, you roll!_

 _They say, go slow, and everything just stands so still!_

The ninja stood still for a split second.

 _We say, go go, we're ready for the fight,_

 _We know the drill!_

They continued dancing and training, adding in a little Spinjitzu here and there.

 _Monday morning and we feel defeated,_

 _Seems so long ago!_

 _Tuesdays coming and we just keep on beating,_

 _Till we're in our zone!_

 _They say go slow, and everything just stands so still!_

 _We say, go go, and you're gonna see us rip into it,_

 _Just jump up kick back whip around and spin!_

 _We're gonna jump back do it again!_

 _Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on and do the weekend whip!_

 _Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on, and do the weekend whip!_

 _Wednesday morning and we soon discover,_

 _We gotta push our game!_

 _We slept on Thursday just to get it over,_

 _The whips a day away!_

 _They say go slow, and everything just stands so still!_

 _We say, go go, and you're gonna see us rip in to it!_

 _Just jump up kick back whip around and spin!_

 _We're gonna jump back do it again!_

 _Pause for a second._

 _And now we jump back do it again!_

 _Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on, and do the weekend whip!_

 _Just jump up kick back whip around and spin!_

 _We're gonna jump back do it again!_

 _Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on, and do the weekend whip!_

 _Ninjago! Ninjago! Come on, come on, come on, and do the weekend whip!_

 _Jump up kick back whip around and spin!_

The ninja stopped and landed in the same poses they did before.

"So what did ya think?" Kai asked. In my opinion, it was pretty awesome!

"We loved it dear." Mom said. I smiled, as did Kai and the rest.

 **Derek's POV**

"Masssssssster, they have been reunited." Scales informed me.

"What?!" I screamed. Well, they will be sorry. My master plan is in the works. We'll attack soon, when the I feel that the time is right.

 **So, what did you think of the rewritten show? Better? Please R &R! Thank you!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	7. Vision And The Purple Ninja Of Water

**Yay the next chapter! I also need an idea for a new evil other than the villain, maybe I should bring back the Overlord? But remember, Rebooted never happened in this story. Okay. Now let's get on with the story. Chapter 6 of reunited! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, or three of the OCs who will start coming showing up in the next chapter, I only own Karen, (who BTW actually has hazel eyes now, and not amber eyes) Sarah (Who will show up later on in the story), and the plot. Enjoy!**

 _*On the Bounty~*_

After the show, the ninja, Nya, and Karen were gathered in the game room, crowded around the TV, with the ninja playing Fist 2 Face 2, and Nya and Karen cheering them on. The adults except for Sensei Wu were in the dining room talking.

 **Sensei Wu's POV**

I was in my room meditating, using the Spirit Smoke when suddenly I saw a vision. A dark shadow. A new evil will rise. Then I noticed 10 figures standing up, fighting against the shadow spirit. Wait, 10? Were there going to be some new ninja? In the vision, there were indeed 10 ninja fighting the evil spirit or shadow. The first 5 I knew were my current pupils, as they were red, blue, white, black, and green. But I have no idea who the other 5 are, yet. There was a purple ninja, a silver ninja, a sky blue ninja, a yellow ninja, and a pink ninja. The purple ninja took off her hood to reveal brownish-red hair and hazel eyes. I gasped when I recognized her. It was Karen! I also noticed that in her hand was a trident. A silver trident. I gasped again when I recognized the weapon. If my suspicions are correct, then the other four ninja will have the other four weapons. The silver ninja had light brown hair and green eyes, and she was very tan. There was a silver double-bladed scythe strapped to her back. Next was the sky blue ninja. She had light blonde hair with light blue streaks, and sapphire blue eyes. I noticed that she wielded a silver Bo staff with green vines on it. Then the yellow ninja. She had waist length, braided blonde hair with yellow highlights, and goldenish eyes. In her hands were two silver sai's. And finally, the pink ninja. She had black hair and green eyes. And she a silver bow in her hand and a silver quiver full of silver arrows on her back. Yes, they all had the weapons, and not just any weapons, they had the Silver Weapons Of Spinjitzu! That's right. The Silver Weapons Of Spinjitzu, the Trident Of Water, the Double-Bladed Scythe Of Metal, the Bo Staff Of Wind, the Sai's Of Light, and the Bow and Arrows Of Nature. Which meant that not only would we have to find the new ninja, but we would also have to find the Silver Weapons of Spinjitzu. And we only have four ninja left to find, since I believe that Karen is the purple ninja of water. When the vision dispersed, I got up and went to the game room to inform everyone of this vision. Not surprisingly, I found Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole playing their favorite videogame, Fist 2 Face 2, Lloyd watching them, impatiently waiting for his turn.

"Guys can I please have a turn now?" He whined. Cole sighed, before handing Lloyd the controller.

"Sure buddy. Here. I have to go make dinner anyway." Cole gave in. The ninjas and Nya looked horrified at this. Even the dragons won't eat Cole's food. I stopped Cole as he tried to walk by me, not only because I have something important to discuss with them, but for everyone's sakes as well.

"Students," I said, getting their attention. They paused the game and looked up at me.

"Yes? What is it Sensei?" Zane asked.

"I have something important to discuss with you all. Follow me to the bridge right now, please." I informed.

"But Sensei, it's almost dinnertime! It's my turn to cook!" Cole protested.

"We will eat dinner later, right now we have something important to discuss." I reminded him. The rest of the ninja looked somewhat relieved, except for Karen, who looked a bit confused. After all, she's only been here for a few hours and she hasn't tasted Cole's cooking yet. Anyway, the ninja, Nya, and Karen got up and followed me, to the bridge. When we got up there, Misako, Garmadon, Dr. Julien, Mary (Kai, Karen, and Nya's mother), and Richard (their father) were already there, because they were there when I left the room to go meditate in mine, and hadn't left the room yet since then. Soon, everyone was gathered in the bridge.

"So what did you want to talk about, Sensei?" Kai asked. I cleared my throat.

"I had a spirit smoke vision."

 **Karen's POV**

"I had a spirit smoke vision," Wu explained. I was confused. A what vision? I noticed my brother, sister, and the rest of the ninja look knowingly at each other at that, while I just shrugged.

"A new evil will arise and we will need 5 more ninja to conquer it, a purple ninja of water, a silver ninja of metal, a sky blue ninja of wind, a yellow ninja of light, and a pink ninja of nature, for it is more than all of you with your powers combined can handle." Wu finished explaining. Wow, more powerful than all of them combined? That's REALLY powerful. I heard Jay snicker, and watched him elbow Zane.

"Pink ninja? Hey Zane, remember that time you-" Jay remembered, before Zane cut him off.

"I don't want to remember that!" Zane retorted. I frowned. What happened to embarrass Zane? Whatever it was, it sounds like it had something to do with a pink ninja.

"Ahem, as I was saying, we need these five new ninja to conquer the evil. These five girls will help us in the battle for Ninjago." Wu finished, sounding annoyed, probably because Kay interrupted him. Awesome, more girls were going to join us!

"Wait, these new ninja will be girls?!" Kai asked. Me and Nya glared at him.

"Yes, they will," Wu replied.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" I questioned.

"Nothing!" Kai replied quickly and loudly. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, I love my brother, but he can be so ignorant, stubborn, and arrogant sometimes.

"But Sensei, we can handle anything together! Cole protested.

"Yeah! And I'm the Green Ninja! I defeated the Overlord! Lloyd added.

"Enough!" Sensei shouted. I cringed. He was LOUD when he was mad. The ninja fell silent.

"We need to recruit these new ninja soon as we can, and after we do so, we need to find their weapons." Wu added.

"Wait, there are more golden weapons?" Cole asked.

"No, not exactly, but I will explain that more when we find the new ninja." Wu informed.

"So when will we find these new ninja?" Kai asked. Wu smiled.

"Well, believe it or not, I believe one of them is standing right here in this room right now." Wu stated as he walked over to me, and when he did so, my heart started pounding. Could I really be one of the new ninja?

"NINJAGO!" Wu spun around me, and when he stopped, I looked down at myself to see that I was in a purple ninja gi with a dragon breathing water on the side, and I was wearing a purple skirt with purple leggings and black gloves. The last piece was the mask. It covered my head and most of my face. The only thing others could see of my face when I had the mask on was my eyes.

"Karen, purple ninja of water!" Wu stated. Well, I guess I should call him Sensei Wu now.

"Really? Awesome! Does this mean I will learn Spinjitzu?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, you will learn everything the other ninja know today." Sensei Wu replied.

"Cool!" I punched the air to celebrate and emphasize my excitement about officially joining the ninja team. Everyone smiled, and my biological family, brother included, came up and hugged me.

"Congrats, you are now officially part of the ninja team!" My brother congratulated me.

"Thanks! I can't wait to start training!" I replied. Kai chuckled.

"So when will we start searching for the other new ninja?" Jay asked.

"Tomorrow morning, so get a good night rest tonight. Dismissed." Sensei Wu advised.

"Ok, cool." With that, we all left for our rooms.

 **No POV**

However, little did they know, a pair of swirly red eyes were spying on them from a tree that the Bounty was parked near. Then the eyes disappeared.

 _Somewhere in the Dark Forest_

"Masssssssster Derek, the ninja and that Sensei of theirs ssssssay that they will recruit five new ninja, and they already recruited one of them." Scales informed his master, Derek Thamos.

"What?! Well we must stop them from recruiting those new ninja. Gather the tribes! We must be ready for them. Those ninja will not get the new ones. Wait, actually, we will let them recruit new pesky ninja!" Derek replied.

"Why?" Scales asked, confused.

"Let's just say, I have an even better plan, but will need the new ninja for it! Muwahahahaha!" Derek laughed evilly, emphasizing, or trying to emphasize, his point. Soon Scales and the other Serpentine Generals joined in, even though they had no idea what the new plan was yet.

 **Dun, dun, dun! So what do you think Derek's plan is? Will the ninja find the new students and the silver weapons? Tell me what you think in review or PM form. Does anyone know what a double-bladed scythe is really called? Just wondering. Anyway, please review! Peace!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	8. Searching

**I'm back! Thanks to all who reviewed! This chapter will feature some Jay/Nya (Jaya) and Zane/Karen (Zaren) moments. Oh and BTW, I've decided that Zane is only part nindroid in this story. Anyway please enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own Karen (and Sarah) and the plot. Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the other OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

 _In the Dark Forest-_

 **Derek's POV**

I told the Hypnobrai general to tell the other generals to gather the tribes. I needed to tell them all my plan. Soon the doors to my throne room opened, and serpentine of all kinds trekked into the room. Once they were all gathered around me, I stood up to tell them about my brilliant plan.

"Serpentine! I have dire news! The ninja are recruiting five new ninja, and I am afraid that they already have the first one!" I yelled. Gasps, growls, and hisses could be heard throughout the crowd.

"However, I have an ingenious new plan! We will lure the ninja here, into my, ahem, I mean our trap." I informed.

"And just... how will… we do… that?" Fangtom asked. I chuckled.

"Well, first we find out who and where their loved ones are, then we kidnap their loved ones and bring them here. And when the ninja come to rescue them, we'll have a trap laid out for them!" I explained. Murmurs of agreement and excitement were heard throughout the room.

"But how will we know who to their loved ones are? Acidicus wondered.

"And will we capture the remaining four new ninja before the original ninja and their new friend find them?" Skalidor asked.

"Easy. One or two of you stay near the ninja until you have anything to report about the new ninja or the ninja's loved ones, or until I tell you to come back. Listen in on their conversations, and stay out of sight." I answered Acidicus's question.

"And to answer Skalidor's question, no. We will let them recruit the new ninja." I added.

"Why?" Mezzmo, a Hypnobrai soldier, asked.

"Because there are already five of them, and they are recruiting five more ninja, so double the ninja, double the fun!" I grinned evilly. The serpentine gave nods and murmurs of agreement.

 _On the Bounty-_

 **Lloyd's POV**

We were flying towards Ninjago City to start looking for the new ninja. The silver ninja of metal, the sky blue ninja of wind, the yellow ninja of light, and the pink ninja of nature. And we were going to look for them in that order, because Sensei told us to. Sensei also told us what the new ninja were like. The silver ninja was a brunette, with hair that went to her neck, she had green eyes, and was very tan. She gets easily attached to all her stuff, like a magnet. She was magnetic, as I like to call it. The sky blue ninja had sapphire blue eyes, and blonde hair with blue streaks, and a light blue ribbon tying it up into a ponytail. She loves to be outside in the wind, which makes sense because she is the wind ninja. The yellow ninja had goldenish coloured eyes, light blonde hair with yellow highlights put up into a braid, and she loved to be outside in the sunlight, and hated the dark. Finally, the pink ninja had pitch black hair, and green eyes. She loved the forest and all its plants and animals. She was good with the animals, and she didn't like people who hunt and litter. Anyway we were going to Ninjago City to find the silver ninja of metal. When we got there, Nya parked the Bounty on top of Grand Sensei Dareths Mojo Dojo, and we climbed down to the sidewalk.

"So where do we start looking?" I asked.

"Well, Sensei said the metal ninja would have brown neck-length hair, green eyes, and would look very tan. Cole reminded.

"And that she would be very attached to all her belongings, like a magnet." I added.

"We should split up and look for the silver ninja in groups of 2 and 3. We will cover more ground that way." Zane reasoned.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Zane. Okay, me, Kai and Lloyd will go search the heart of the city. Jay and Nya will take the southern side of the city, and Zane and Karen will check the northern side of the city." Cole instructed.

"Okay." Everyone agreed, and split up into their separate groups, and went their separate ways to find the silver ninja of metal.

 **Jay's POV**

We all went our separate ways to find the silver metal ninja. I was so glad Cole put me with Nya! I glanced at her riding in her Samurai exo suit.

" _She's so cute when she's dressed in her samurai outfit. Well, actually, she was cute every second of every day!"_ I blushed a little under my mask at that thought, but kept on looking at her until I almost lost control of my storm jet. I quickly grabbed the controls and looked ahead to regain control of it. That made me blush even more. I'm pretty sure that my cheeks are the colour of Kai's ninja gi by now, but my mask was covering most of my face, and I'm in my Storm jet in the air, so no one will notice.

 **Nya's POV**

I'm flying next to Jay in my exo suit. We were on our way to the southern side of Ninjago City to find the silver ninja of metal. Jay was in his Storm Fighter. I noticed him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look at him. I think he is blushing under his ninja mask. Come to think of it, I am too, under my samurai helmet. In fact, I'm pretty sure that my face is the colour of my brother's gi right now. I giggled as Jay's jet staggered a little bit. He quickly grabbed the controls to regain control of his jet. I think that made him blush even more. He is so funny and cute. I think I love him! Soon, we reached our destination.

"So where do we start?" I asked.

"Let's start by looking for a girl who has neck-length brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin, and seems to be attached to stuff more easily than anyone else, like Sensei described her." Jay replied.

"Yeah, let's start looking," I agreed.

 **Kai's POV**

Me, Lloyd, and Cole took off toward the center of the city to search for the silver ninja of metal. Once we reached the town square, we immediately started looking for a girl who matched the description that Sensei Wu gave us.

"See anyone who could be the silver ninja of metal yet?" Lloyd asked.

"Nope," Cole replied.

"Not yet. Keep looking," I added.

 **Karen's POV**

I'm glad Cole poked me with Zane. I was riding with him on the back of his ice mobile, as we headed toward the northern side of the city to search for the silver ninja of metal. I held on to Zane, wrapping my arms around his waist. I watched his platinum blonde hair blow in the wind, his icy-blue eyes… By now, I knew that I was falling for him.

" _He is so awesome and cute."_ I thought, as I decided to snuggle a bit closer to him, to feel safer and more secure on this vehicle, but not too close, because I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

 **Zane's POV**

We were riding towards our destination, the northern side of the city, to look for the silver ninja of metal. Karen was sitting behind me on my ice mobile, and she had her hands wrapped around my waist, but I kind of liked it. Don't tell anyone, but I'm glad Cole stuck her with me. I liked her hazel eyes, and the way her brownish-red hair was blowing in the wind… Wait what's happening? Is this same feeling Jay told me that he had for Nya? I didn't think nindroids could like someone, well, other than their families and friends of course. But that's a different type of like. This… I believe is considered like-like. It felt… different. A good different. I mean, I know Karen is Kai's twin sister, but she's nothing like him! She's so calm, and pretty. I like her. So maybe nindroids can like-like someone.

" _She looks so cute!"_ I thought. I smiled as she snuggled closer to me, although no one could tell because I was wearing my white ninja mask, but then I frowned as I realized something.

" _What will she think when she finds out that I'm a nindroid?"_ I wondered worriedly. Soon, we reached the south side of the city.

"Well, where should we start?" Karen asked as she slid off the vehicle. I followed suit and turned my vehicle back into my sherikens.

"We look for someone who has neck-length brown hair and green eyes and tanned skin. She gets attached to stuff more easily than anyone else." I advised. We started looking for the silver ninja. We looked around, and saw a girl who matched the description that Sensei Wu gave us.

 **So, there's a cliffy? Sort of. If you have read the original version of Reunited you should have an idea about what happens next, but if you haven't, then you will have to wait and see, or read the original version of Reunited. And you should know who the silver ninja is. If you don't, read the first chapter, or read the original version of this story, Reunited. There were some cute Jaya and Zaren moments there, huh? The other ninja will be paired up with OCs as well, but you'll figure out which ninja is paired up with which OC as the story progresses. Tell me what you think in the reviews and no flames please! Till next time!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	9. The Silver Ninja Of Metal

**The next rewritten chapter! So anyway in the last chapter they were looking for the metal ninja. You should know who she is! And You guys R-O-C-K! So please post more reviews! Any way here is the next chapter of Reunited Rewritten! Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I only own Karen, Sarah, and the plot. Ninjago and the other OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Karen's POV**

After Zane and I dismounted the motorcycle, we looked around. We soon saw a girl with neck- length brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin standing over by the fruit stand and she was wearing silver. We watched as a random guy walked up behind her and grabbed her purse, then he tried to run away with it, but instead of screaming for help, she ran after the guy and tackled him to the ground. She ripped her purse out of his hands.

"No one touches my purse!" She yelled menacingly at the man. He quickly got up ran away, as she stood up. I looked at Zane. He nodded, and I knew that we were both thinking the same thing. Easily attached to her stuff? She is definitely the silver ninja of metal. I still asked Zane though, for clarification.

"Hey do you think that's the silver ninja over there?" I asked.

"Yes, my sensors tell me that girl is definitely the silver ninja." He replied. Well, I was right! Wait, did he just say his sensors? What does he mean by that?

"What? Sensors?" I asked, confused, and hoping to get an answer.

"Um, did I say sensors? No, no. What I meant to say was my, um, mind." Zane replied, but he sounded a bit nervous. Is there something he's not telling me? I decided not to ask any further questions because it made him uncomfortable, and I didn't want that. If he wanted to tell me whatever he's not telling me, then he would. I suppose that he will tell me when he's ready.

"Oh, okay," I simply replied.

 **Zane's POV**

That was close! I almost revealed my being a nindroid, or part nindroid, secret! Luckily, I think Karen fell for the mind thing, when I told her that I meant to say mind instead of sensors. And that's technically true, because my mind and sensors were telling me that girl is the silver ninja of metal. We started to walk over to the girl, to ask her if she wants to become a ninja. I don't know what we'll do if she says no, so hopefully she says yes.

 **Scales POV**

I wassss watching the white and the new purple ninja look for the ssssecond new ninja. Acidicussss wassss watching the blue ninja and the ssssamurai, who wassss on the ninja'ssss sssside! Argh! Sssskalidor and Fangtom were watching the red, black, and green ninja. They were oblivioussss to our pressssence, since we were doing our besssst to sssstay out of ssssight not jusssst from the ninja, but from the other ssssurface dwellers as well. We are not planning to attack jusssst yet, ssssince Masssster Derek wantssss ussss to wait until they have all of the new ninja before we attack, which makessss abssssolutely no ssssensssse to me becausssse they would be sssstronger and more powerful with the new ones, but I am reluctantly following hissss orderssss.

" _Double the ninja, double the fun!"_ Masssster'ssss voice ran through my head. Maybe he wassss right. Capturing more ninja than ussssual doessss ssssound fun. Very fun. I continue watching assss the purple ninja and the white ninja walk over to a girl in ssssilver. Sssshe musssst be the ssssilver ninja, becausssse I jusssst watched her take down the guy who tried to ssssteal her pursssse, sssshe wassss wearing ssssilver, and they were definitely walking towardssss her. Ssssuddenly, the white ninja sssstopped in hissss trackssss, and he looked my way. I quickly ducked, sssso he wouldn't ssssee me. He sssshrugged, before he continued walking.

 **Karen's POV**

We had started to walk over to the girl who was going to be the silver ninja of metal when suddenly I noticed Zane had stopped and turned around. I watched, confused, as he shrugged and turned back around to face me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I don't think. Just thought I heard something." He replied.

"Oh, like what?"

"I thought I heard someone or something talking and hissing from behind those bushes. The bushes were also rustling a bit, and there's no wind at the moment." Zane responded, pointing to a nearby bush. Why is there bushes in the city you ask? Simple. There's bushes near us because we were near a park. Anyway, he had a point. There is no wind today, so why would the bushes be rustling? I actually heard them rustle too, as if someone was hiding in them. Whatever, we have more oppressing matters to deal with right now, like finding the new ninja. We walked up to behind the girl.

"Excuse me?" I said, tapping her shoulder. The girl jumped and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Zane.

"Oh, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" I apologized, throwing my hands up in the air, to show my sincerity.

"Oh, that's okay." She replied, then she looked at Zane, although she couldn't see his face, or mine for that matter, because we had our masks on.

"Hey, aren't you one of the ninja who saved the city from the Great Devourer last year and from the Overlord few months ago?" She asked him eagerly. Zane smiled.

"And the serpentine, pirates, Grundel, Lord Garmadon, the Stone Army, you name it. Anyway, yes I am." Zane replied. Wow, I guess they've fought off a lot of bad guys over the past couple years. I must have missed so much, but I'm free now, so hopefully I won't miss anything else.

"You guys are all awesome! Can I have your autograph? And um, is there anything that I can help you with?" She asked hopefully. I smiled. We have something way better than an autograph for her.

"Actually yes, there is. And I think we have something much better than an autograph for you." I informed her. She looked surprised at that.

"Something better? Like what?" She asked.

"Well, we're looking for five new ninja and we think you might be one of them." I explained.

"R-really? M-me, a-a ninja?" She nervously and excitedly asked.

"Yes. You. A ninja." Zane replied calmly.

"Uh, okay! Sure! But before we go, if you don't mind my asking, what are your names? She asked. I facepalmed. How could we forget to introduce ourselves!

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Karen, ninja of water," I said as I took off my hood, revealing my brownish-red hair.

"And I am Zane, ninja of ice," Zane introduced himself as he took off his hood, revealing his amazing, unnaturally stuck straight up, platinum blonde hair.

"What is your name?" I asked the girl who was to be the silver ninja of metal.

"Oh, my name is Clare." She replied.

"Hi Clare." I welcomed as we shook hands.

"So want to come train to be a ninja?" I asked again.

"Yes! Definitely!" Clare replied.

"Cool, but don't you have parents to ask?" I asked. Clare suddenly found her feet very interesting. Uh-oh.

"Actually, I'm an orphan. I don't remember my birth parents, and my adoptive parents abused me, so I ran away." She explained. I feel so bad for her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," I apologized.

"And don't worry. Come with us, and you'll have friends so close to you that you could consider us family." Zane added. A few happy tears, at least I hope they were happy tears, slid down her cheek.

"Thank you so much!" She cried, and hugged us. Zane and I embraced her.

"Let's go back to the Destiny's Bounty and call the others to let them meet our new teammate." Zane said once she let go.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What's the Destiny's Bounty?" Clare asked. I smiled.

"Our home, and now, it's yours as well." I replied simply. We walked a little way before Zane took out his sherikens and in a flash, turned them into his ice mobile.

"Whoa, cool!" Clare said in awe.

I smiled. That's exactly what I said. We mounted the motorbike, with Zane in the front, me in the middle, and Clare in the back. It was a bit cramped, but it'll have to do for now. Who knows? Maybe Clare and I, as well as whoever the three remaining ninja are, will have our own vehicles soon. Shortly after, we were back where we started. Darth's Dojo, with the Destiny's Bounty on top of it came into view. Zane stopped, and Clare and I hopped off the vehicle. Zane turned the vehicle back into his golden sherikens and we climbed up on the deck of the Bounty.

"Whoa, this is where I'll be living from now on?" Clare asked in awe.

"Yep. And you'll be able to meet the other ninja and my family." I told her.

"Wow,"

"Now, come on, Sensei Wu will want to see you."

 **No one's POV**

They went to go find Sensei Wu. They found him meditating in his room, as usual. Zane knocked on Sensei Wu's door.

"Come in, come in," Sensei Wu encouraged.

Karen, Zane, and Clare walked in.

"Sensei? We think we found the silver ninja." Zane informed him.

"Really? Hmm." Sensei stood up and walked around Clare.

"Yes, I sense greatness within you. You will be a great ninja. I sense you are easily attracted to stuff. Your element will fit you nicely. What is your name, young one?" Sensei asked.

"My name is Clare," Clare told him.

"Ah, yes. Very nice. Very fitting of your personality and element," Sensei told her.

"So, what is my element?" Clare asked, curious. Sensei smiled.

"NINJAGO!" He yelled as he turned into his golden Spinjitzu tornado and spun around Clare. When the tornado stopped, Clare was wearing a silver ninja gi similar to Karen's except it was silver with a black outline of a dragon which was breathing metal.

"Clare, you are the silver ninja of metal!" Sensei said.

"Awesome!" Clare said excitedly.

"Nice." Karen replied.

"Cool." Zane agreed. Then they heard voices in the hallway.

"Sounds like the other ninja are back," Zane informed.

"Yeah, I'd know my brother and sister's voices anywhere," Karen replied.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are your brother and sister?" Clare asked.

"Oh that's okay. My brother is Kai the fire ninja and my sister is Nya Samurai X." Karen told her.

"Oh, cool, your brother is the red ninja? And your sister is the samurai?" Clare asked, just to clarify.

"Yes, that's what I just said," I replied.

"Okay, cool!"

They went out to the hallway to see the other ninja and Nya there. Kai and Jay were arguing over a videogame, which is not unusual, and Cole and Lloyd were discussing how they couldn't find the silver ninja, oblivious to Clare, Karen, and Zane's presence.

"I still can't believe that we couldn't find the silver ninja of metal," Lloyd said.

"I know right," Cole agreed. Sensei got the ninja's attention by clearing his throat. Everyone turned to him, and all of their eyes widened once they saw Clare, except for Karen and Zane, of course.

"Students! I would like you to meet Clare, your new teammate. She is the silver ninja of metal. Clare, these are my other students. Kai, ninja of fire, Jay, ninja of lightning, Cole, ninja of earth, Lloyd, ninja of all elements, and of course you already know Zane ninja of ice and Karen ninja of water." He said. Clare nodded.

"And I'm Nya, Kai's and Karen's younger sister." Nya introduced herself to Clare.

"Hi everyone, I'm Clare. I guess I'm a part of your team now." Clare introduced herself to everyone else.

"Hi Clare!" The ninja, including Karen and Zane, and Nya chorused.

"Welcome to the team!" Lloyd welcomed her.

"Thanks!" Clare replied, blushing a little, but it was barely visible.

"You will be rooming with Nya and Karen," Sensei told her.

"Okay," The girls left for the room while the guys left to play videogames, of course.

 _In the Dark Forest-_

"Masssster, they have the next ninja, the ssssilver ninja!" Scales informed Derek.

"Perfect. Everything is going to plan." Derek said evilly. Scales laughed, too. So did the other snake generals. Soon, they were all laughing. It shouldn't be long until they have all the new ninja, and Derek's plan can be put into action!

 **Oh those snakes! This was a great chapter, right? Better than the original. Just FYI, I won't be updating any of my other stories until I catch up on this one, until each chapter published on the original version of Reunited is rewritten and published on this one. Don't worry, though. If I keep writing this every night until I rewrite chapter 15, then I can have this rewritten before school starts, where I live, then I can and will continue my other stories. Remember, no flamers and please read & review!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	10. The Light Blue Ninja Of Wind

**I'm back again tonight rewriting chapter 9! Remember, it only takes a minute to leave a review! Anyway, Karen will you do the honours?**

 **Karen: Sure. Iluvninjagothenextstepgirl only owns me and the plot. Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the other OCs belong to their respectful owners. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Normal POV**

All of the ninja, including Clare, were all feeling hungry from the mission, so they each went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Kai grabbed some chips, Karen grabbed some cookies, Cole devoured two pieces of his cake, Clare picked some grapes, Lloyd found some candy, and Zane obtained some leftover spaghetti. When Jay checked the refrigerator, all that was left in it was some pretty foul smelling chili, which was most likely Cole's chili, and a can of beans with a blue label, with "Magic Beans" written on it.

"I guess we need to go grocery shopping. Oh well. I suppose I'd definitely rather eat a can of beans than Cole's chili." Jay said to himself. He grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, and plugged in the can opener and used it to open the can, poured its contents out into the bowl, then he put the bowl of beans in the microwave, set the timer for two minutes, pressed START, and then he tossed the can in the garbage. But he didn't read the cans label! Those beans are Magic Beans!

 **Jay's POV**

As soon as I heard the microwave ding, I opened it, and I pulled the bowl of beans out of the microwave, and shut the microwave door. I opened the utensil drawer and took out a spoon. About ten minutes later, I finished eating the beans. Then I put the bowl in the kitchen sink and walked up to the bridge, because Sensei Wu wanted to speak to us about finding the next new ninja, the ninja of wind. We were going to search for her today. My teammates, my Sensei, Kai's, Karen's, and Nya's parents, Mary and Richard, Lloyd's parents Misako and Garmadon, and Zane's father Dr. Julien were already there when I got up to the bridge. As soon as I walked through the door, we began to talk about how we were going to find the wind ninja. Soon I began to feel a bit gasey. Oh no. Then I accidentally tooted and lightning flashed everywhere, hitting everyone's hands and feet, as well as everything else in the room. That made me blush beet red, or at least as red as Kai's ninja gi. It was probably the beans.

"Ouch." Everyone chorused, because I had accidentally hit them. I looked around, my cheeks red from slight embarrassment, to see if anything was damaged from the sudden lightning storm. Nope, nothing seemed to be damaged from the lightning. Phew. Then I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Hehe. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Oops. Excuse me. Sorry," I apologized, still blushing.

"Jay, what did you eat!?" Kai asked.

"Um, beans," I answered casually.

"Wait, were those beans in a blue can the refrigerator?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. They were in a blue can. I like blue. After all, I am the blue ninja. And I chose beans over Cole's foul smelling and foul tasting chili-"

"Hey!" Said black ninja interrupted.

"Sorry. Anyway, why?" I asked.

"Because Jay, those are Magic Beans! You should've read the label on the can." Kai replied.

"Luckily, anyone who eats those Magic Beans only does pretty much what you just did." Sensei Wu explained. I sighed in relief. That was it. That was all that would happen.

"So anyway back to the subject of the wind ninja." I said trying to change the topic of conversation back to what it was before.

"Right. Anyway, the wind ninja loves to be anywhere windy." Sensei Wu explained.

"That makes sense." Karen replied.

"From my calculations, it is quite windy in Jamanikai Village today." Zane informed. Clare, Karen, and Nya's, Kai's, and Karen's parents looked at him weirdly. Well, mostly Clare and Karen.

"Well then let's go to Jamanikai Village to find the new ninja of wind!" I said enthusiastically.

 **Karen's POV**

I think Zane tends to act, uh, a bit weird sometimes. I know there's something he's not telling us, but like I said earlier, if he wants to tell us, he will. And I still like him. Zane and my brother and friends and family are awesome no matter what! I watched my sister set the coordinates for Jamanikai Village. Then she turned to the giant red button in the middle of all the other controls. The button that makes the Bounty fly. She hit it, and the familiar floating sensation came over me. It felt amazing. I looked over at Clare. I watched as her expression went from utter shock to amazement.

 **Clare's POV**

I watched as Nya pressed the big red button, and suddenly the ship started to fly! FLY! Don't worry, I'm not afraid of heights, the feeling was actually pretty neat! I guess that explains how they got the ship on top of Dareth's Dojo. We flew off toward Jamanikai Village. When we got there, it was pretty windy, so not very many people were outside of their houses at the moment. We hopped off the Bounty, and we kept walking around the village until we saw a girl with blonde hair with blue streaks in it, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a light blue ribbon. Plus, she was wearing light blue, and she seemed to be enjoying the wind. She was standing there with her arms spread out, letting the wind embrace her. I looked at the others who apparently saw her too. We all knew what each of us were thinking, she's the Light Blue Ninja Of Wind. Cole nodded, and we all walked over to her.

 **The girl's POV**

I absolutely LOVE the wind! I love the feeling of it blowing in my face and hair. I always have and I probably always will. As I was letting the wind hug me, I had a sudden feeling that I was being watched. Then I turned around, to see that my feeling was correct, because 8 people in pyjamas were walking over to me. Some people can be bad, I know that, so I'll admit, I was a little bit scared.

 **Back to Clare's POV**

The girl had sapphire blue eyes, light blonde hair with light blue streaks, and a light blue ribbon in her hair. Yep. She definitely matched Sensei Wu's description. The girl turned around and saw us coming her way. At first, she looked a bit surprised, then a bit scared.

"Do not worry. We are friends. We want to discuss something with you, ask you a few questions." Zane assured her, almost as if he sensed her fear.

"Um, sure. O-okay, I guess," The girl replied, still slightly cautious, which I suppose is good, because a ninja needs that trait. A ninja needs to be cautious of his or her surroundings and needs to know whether someone is a friend or enemy.

 **Zane's POV**

I assured the girl who was going to be the new light blue ninja of wind that we were friends and NOT enemies, and that we wanted to talk to her.

"Um, sure. O-okay, I guess." She replied. I was asked to be the one to ask her if she wants to become a ninja, so hopefully she says yes. I already thought of some questions to ask her.

"Do you get violent when you're mad?" I asked.

"Yes," She replied.

"Are you usually calm and nice?"

"Yes," Was her answer, again. I looked at the other ninja, including Karen and Clare, because they were now a part of our team, and hopefully this girl would be too, soon, because this girl is definitely the wind ninja.

"One last thing. Would you like to be a ninja?" I asked as casually as I could.

"YES!" She squealed, before turning her look of excitement into a look of confusion.

"But how?" She wondered. We pulled our hoods over our heads, and then she immediately recognized us.

"Wait, you guys are the ninja that saved the city from danger multiple times! The masters of Fire, Lightning, Ice, Earth, and Energy, as well as the Golden Power, and Spinjitzu!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, we are. And we looking for five new ninja because apparently according to our Sensei, some new evil will rise, and our Sensei is never wrong. We still have no idea what this evil is, we just know that we need five new ninja to conquer it. These five ninja will be the masters of Water, Metal, Wind, Light, and Nature. We have found the masters of Water and Metal, and you are the master of Wind. So what do you say? Ninjago needs you. It needs all of us." Kai explained. The girl looked thoughtful, as if she was truly thinking about Kai's words. Then she nodded.

"I'll become a ninja." She agreed. Yes, we have the wind ninja!

"Then come with us. What is your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Serena Darvil." She introduced herself.

"Hi Serena. My name is Zane, and I am the Master of Ice." I introduced myself.

"Karen, the Master of Water." Karen did the same.

"Hey, I'm Cole, Master of Earth." Cole informed.

"Lloyd, legendary Master of Energy." Lloyd stood proudly.

"Jay, the Master of Lightning." Jay shook her hand, shaking her as well, which seemed to take her by surprise.

"Kai, the Master of Fire." Kai casually introduced himself.

Clare, the Master of Metal" Clare told her. Serena turned to Nya.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Nya, Sister of Fire and Water, and Samurai X." Nya responded.

"Do you have anyone to call first before we leave or what?" Cole asked.

"Nope," was her simple reply.

"Okay," We started to leave for the Bounty when…

"Wait for me!" We turned to see a Bengal cat run out of the bushes.

"Oh, hey Lilac! Sorry I almost forgot about you!" Serena apologized as she scooped up the cat.

 **Normal POV**

"That's alright." The cat replied. The ninja and samurai all looked shocked at that. Serena remembered the ninja. She looked at them, and had to suppress her giggles at theirs shocked faces. She cleared her throat.

"Um, guys, this is Lilac, my cat." Serena informed them.

"Is it okay if she comes with us?" She added.

"Did she just… talk?" Lloyd asked in utter shock.

"Yes," Serena answered like it was the most normal thing for a cat to do in the world.

"Well, I suppose we have seen weirder things. Okay, sure." Lloyd replied, and they continued on back to the Bounty, Serena holding onto Lilac.

"Whoa!" was Serena's reaction to the flying ship.

"I know right? That's exactly what I said. Now come on, Sensei will want to see you." Clare and Karen grabbed both of Serena's hands and dragged her to Sensei Wu's room. He said the same thing he said to Clare. Serena's ninja suit was the same as Karen's and Clare's, except it was light blue, with a gold outline of a dragon breathing wind, which is pretty much just normal breathing.

"Serena, light blue ninja of wind!" Sensei said. Serena was officially the new ninja of wind, and officially part of the team.

"Awesome!" Serena reacted.

"You will be rooming with me, Karen, and Clare, right Sensei?" Nya asked.

"That is correct." Sensei Wu assured her.

"Cool," With that the girls left to go show Serena her new room that she'd be sharing with Nya and Karen.

 **Derek's POV**

Yes! The wind ninja! They finally have the wind ninja! Two more and my plan goes into action! Muhahahaha!

 **There's the wind ninja! The next ninja to be found will be the light ninja. BTW, the part with Jay and the beans and the lightning was my cousin's idea. She does not have an account, but she wanted me to put that in my story, so I did. Funny, right? Anyway, please review! It only takes a minute or so of your time! Have a great day/night! Until next time!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	11. Yellow Ninja Of Light

**Hey fellow fanfictioners! Here's the next rewritten chapter of Reunited. Disclaimer: Lego owns Ninjago and the OCs belong to their respectful owners. Karen and Sarah (who will appear in the next chapter) belong to me. Enjoy!**

 **Karen's POV**

The day after we found Serena, the wind ninja, we were ready to search for the yellow ninja of light. We were discussing how we would find her in the bridge.

"So where are we going to find the light ninja?" I asked.

"Today, and since she is the light ninja, we will most likely find her somewhere where the light is bright. The small village of Cloudbreak **(Anyone get that reference?)** is near the Golden Peaks, so we will most likely find her there." Sensei Wu reasoned.

"Yeah ok, that makes sense." I replied.

"Well then, let's go!" Kai exclaimed. Nya went to the wheel and started the engine. The amazing floating sensation came to me again as we lifted off and headed towards The Golden Peaks to find Cloudbreak Village, then hopefully the yellow ninja of light. About an hour, we finally reached our destination. We started looking around for a girl that looked like the description Sensei gave us. Finally we saw a girl with waist length, blonde, braided hair with yellow highlights and a yellow tank top with a silver dragon on it, a knee length dark yellow skirt, and silver sandals. That was what Sensei said the light ninja would look like, so that must be her.

"Guys, I think that's the light ninja over there." I stated, pointing in her direction. She had her back turned, so she didn't know we weren't far behind her.

"Yeah." Lloyd agreed. We walked up to her the girl.

"Hello," Zane and I greeted at the same time, making me blush a little, and causing the girl to turn around.

"Uh, hi." She replied, sounding a little on the scared side. She probably thought we were some creepy stalkers or something.

"Don't worry, we mean you no harm." I assured her.

"P-please, l-let us introduce ourselves. I-I'm Kai." Kai insisted. Wait, did he just stutter and say please? And is he blushing?! I smirked at him. I know my brother better than anyone else. Seriously, a girl he just met? He doesn't know her name yet, none of us do. That's just Kai for you.

 **Kai's POV**

This girl… I'm speechless. In a very good way. She had light blonde hair with yellow highlights and it was in a braid, the way Sensei Wu described her, but I never thought she'd be a princess. She probably really isn't, but that's just what I think of her.

"P-please, l-let us introduce ourselves. I-I'm Kai. " I stuttered out, making me mentally facepalm. Why did I stutter?! I know my face is about as red as my gi right now, and I already know Karen was smirking at me. Even though she is standing right behind me, siblings know these things. And the best part is, if she says anything to anyone about this, I can do the same to her. That's right. I know how she really feels about Zane, because like I said earlier, siblings know these things.

"I'm Karen." Karen introduced herself.

"I am Zane." Zane greeted.

"Sup, I'm Cole." Cole informed her.

"Names Jay!" Jay exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm Lloyd." Lloyd explained.

"My name is Clare." Clare informed.

"I'm Serena." Serena told her.

"And I'm Nya!" Nya exclaimed, but not as loud as Jay did.

"Oh, well, hi I'm Crystal." The girl introduced herself. Crystal, what a beautiful name.

 **Nya's POV**

"Hi Crystal. We, we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions." I asked.

"Sure, I guess." Crystal replied, as she looked at Kai and blushed, but only me and Karen noticed. I looked at Karen, who was smirking, as was I, and we looked between Kai and Crystal at least three times before turning back to the main subject.

"Okay, would or do you like to help fight off villains?" Kai asked. Crystal looked thoughtful.

"Yes." Crystal replied.

"Are you good at fighting?" Zane questioned.

"I guess so."

"What weapon would you chose in a battle?" Cole wondered.

"Um, I will have to go with sai's." She responded. We looked at each other, and nodded.

"Okay, one last thing. Would you like to become a ninja?" Lloyd asked the main question.

"Yes, that sounds awesome! But how would that happen?" Crystal questioned.

"This is how." Kai stated. He gestured to me and the ninja, and they used Spinjitzu to spin into their ninja gi's, except for Karen, Clare, and Serena. They haven't learned Spinjitzu yet, so they just word hoodies over their ninja gi's. They took off their hoodie, and pulled up the hoods of their ninja gi's, while I flashed on my samurai suit by pressing a button on my bracelet.

"We are the ninja and samurai and we are looking for some new ninjas." Cole explained.

 **Crystal's POV**

"W-wait, you are the ninja that saved the city!?" I questioned excitedly.

"Yep, that's us!" Kai posed proudly, and I had to suppress a laugh.

"You guys are amazing! If you need a new ninja, I'm your gal!" She agreed. Wow, that was easy.

"Great! Is there anybody that you have to ask first?" Kai wondered.

"No," she stated simply, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Okay then, come with us to the bounty!" I replied, to lighten her mood. (No pun intended)

"Okay, sure! Is that where I'll be training?" Crystal questioned.

"And living. So, yes." Kai answered.

 _At the Bounty-_

 _Crystal marvelled at the beauty of the Destiny's Bounty._

"You are Crystal, the new ninja of light!" Sensei Wu confirmed after she introduced herself to him and he gave her a new ninja suit, which was yellow with a silver dragon breathing light on it.

"Awesome!"

"Welcome to the team!" Kai congratulated.

"Thanks!" Crystal exclaimed.

 **Chapter 10! And everyone, please review!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	12. Training

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooo sorry I didn't update last night. I couldn't access my account. I was logged in, but I couldn't access my account page, so I couldn't update anything or even check my PMs. It kept saying "503 Service Unavailable." But that's fixed now, so I can update again. But I might not be able to update tomorrow night because I will be busy and might not have access to WiFi. So Friday or Saturday will have to be the next update. Here's the awaited rewritten version of chapter 12 of Reunited! Enjoy!**

 _The next day_

 **No One's POV**

It was 6:00am, and suddenly, _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ Could be heard all throughout the Bounty.

"Up, up! It's a new day students! And evil doesn't sleep and neither should you!" Sensei Wu shouted, waking everyone up. The ninjas and Nya were now used to him waking them up like this, but the new girls, on the other hand, were not. Karen woke up with a start, her heart pounding out of her chest. Clare screamed, and whacked her head off the bottom of Serena's bunk. Speaking of Serena, she squealed and fell on the floor. Crystal sat up with a start, her heart pounding. Nya simply sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stretched. After she watched the other girl's reactions, she giggled.

"Oops, sorry. I should've warned you about that." Nya managed to say between giggles.

"Does he always wake us up like that?" Clare wondered.

"And does he always wake us up at…" Serena checked her phone, and her eyes widened.

"6:00am?!" She exclaimed, making Karen's, Clare's, and Crystal's eyes widen as well.

"What?" They all exclaimed in usion.

"Uh, yeah. There's something I forgot to mention. Sensei Wu wakes the ninja up at 6:00am every weekday for training." Nya explained.

"Seriously?" Clare whined.

"Yeah, and he also does a sunrise exercise every Wednesday at exactly dawn." Nya added.

"Aw man. Really?" Crystal asked.

"Yep," Nya answered simply.

"Oh well. Being a ninja still sounds like fun, and dangerous, but fun." Serena pointed out. Everyone agreed with her. Ten minutes later, everyone was dressed, and up on the training deck to begin training. They still needed to look for the nature ninja, but they also needed to start training the four new ninja. The four original ninja each trained one of the four new ninja. Sensei Wu appointed each of the girls to their mentors for the day. Kai was training Karen, since she was his twin sister. Zane started to train Clare, Jay trained Serena, and Cole had to train Crystal. Since there were only four new trainees at the moment, Lloyd was stuck just having to keep going around, helping them by giving them each a couple of additional training tips, and training himself, to help him keep up his game. He was the Green Ninja after all. Kai showed Karen how to go through the training course, then Zane showed Clare, Jay showed Serena, and Cole showed Crystal. After the demonstrations, the new elemental ninja were asked to try it. Karen went first, but when she got to the turning dummy, it threw her off course, as it did to her brother sometime back, but she didn't know that. She landed with a thud on the wooden floor. This made the others look at her in concern, especially Kai and Zane.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked.

"Yes," Karen replied.

"Don't worry, neither one of us got it on our first try either." Kai reassured his sister, who nodded in agreement. After letting the other three try, it was time for breakfast. Zane made bacon and omelettes for everyone, which they all, especially the new girls, enjoyed very much.

"Mmm, this is delicious Zane." Karen complimented.

"I second that." Crystal agreed, as did Serena and Clare.

"Thank you." Zane replied, blushing slightly at Karen's comment, which luckily no one noticed.

"Hey, I cook good food too." Cole informed. The red, white, blue, and green ninja looked at him with rather bemused looks on their faces.

"What?" Cole wondered.

"Two words. Duck. Chowder." Kai reminded Cole. Karen, Clare, Serena, and Crystal looked confused about that.

"Oh, come on! That was one time!" Cole argued.

"Uh, what's this about Duck Chowder?" Karen questioned.

"Long story," Cole quickly responded. Kai smirked.

"This one time, Cole made some Duck Chowder for dinner, and it glued all of our mouths shut as soon as we took the first bite. It felt strange for Jay to be speechless all throughout dinner. And no one else could speak until after dinner, when we all had to drink about four glasses of water each and literally butter up our mouths to de-glue them!" Kai explained, laughing.

"Long story huh?" Serena asked with and amused tone in her voice. Cole just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. This made everyone burst into laughter. Cole even joined in. After the laughing fit, breakfast was finished, and about an hour later, Sensei Wu insisted that they each go through the training course one more time, including Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and even Nya with Garmadon, Misako, Richard, Mary, and Dr. Julien watching them. When it came to be Karen's turn, she went over the planks, dodged the swords, and passed the dummy, completing the course. All of a sudden, she started spinning, and a purple tornado with blueish-gray watery highlights formed around her. She was doing Spinjitzu! When she stopped, she looked a bit confused. The other ninja's mouths were agape, and they looked happy.

"What just happened?" Karen asked.

"You just did Spinjitzu! You just unlocked your Spinjitzu!" Kai exclaimed.

"Really?!" Karen exclaimed back.

"Yep!"

"Awesome!" Everyone clapped and cheered for her, and her parents hugged her.

"Okay, so now how about we call it a day, and go watch a movie or something?" Lloyd suggested.

"Sure." Jay replied.

"I'm down for that." Kai agreed. The others agreed too. They went into the screening room.

"Hey, how about we watch a TV show instead of a movie?" Serena asked.

"Okay, sure." The others agreed.

"So what are we going to watch?" Clare wondered.

"Well, do you girls want to see our adventures? Because we recorded all of them. Don't ask how. We can watch those if you want." Kai explained.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed. Then they sat down and started to watch Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu.:)

 **Like it? Remember, I am going to be busy tomorrow, so I might not be able to update tomorrow, but I will try. Please review and NO FLAMERS!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	13. TV

**Hey guys! Good news! I can update! Here is the next chapter of Reunited Rewritten! Anyway, Enjoy!**

All the ninjas were still watching Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitzu. The other adults went off to do something else. They just finished watching The Snake King, were Lloyd was kidnapped by the serpentine, and the ninja tried to save him, only to be captured by the overgrown snakes themselves. Pythor made the ninja battle the samurai, who was Nya, but no one else knew that at the time. The ninja used the Tornado Of Creation to create a giant slingshot to defeat the samurai, but then (s)he told them they were only pretending to fight, and asked them to hold on to her exo suit. While they flew off, Nya managed to grab the Golden Weapons, but she couldn't grab Lloyd. The ninja crash landed in the desert. Everyone was fine, but Kai landed away from the group. Nya's jet pack ran out of fuel, so she crash landed as well. Kai saw her and went to see if she was okay. That's when Nya took off her helmet and revealed the samurai's identity to Kai.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Crystal marvelled.

"Yeah, the way you flew in and saved the ninja was great sis." Karen said to Nya.

"Thanks," Nya responded.

"So how about we watch episode seven, Tick Tock?" Cole suggested.

"Sure," Everyone except for Zane agreed.

 **Zane's POV**

I am so nervous! Tick Tock is the episode where I realized I am part robot/nindroid! How will the girls, except for Nya of course because she already knows, react to this?

"Um, actually, how about we do something else instead?" I nervously plead. The other ninja looked at me, with confused looks on their own faces, but then Cole, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya must have remembered my secret, because then they all agreed with me.

"Yeah, let's do something else!" Jay suggested.

"No! We want to watch the next episode! Right girls?" Karen argued.

"Yeah!" Clare, Serena, and Crystal agreed. Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya looked at me.

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed. We started watching the episode. We watched me meditate underwater, petting the fish. We watched me and the other ninja discuss our true potentials, Sensei tell us his and Garmadon's backstory and leave, discuss finding the fang blades, and chase the falcon. Then I fought and defeated the Juggernaut. When it got to the part where I went into the treehouse with the falcon, I used the excuse that I wanted a snack to get out of the room. I went to the kitchen to grab some grapes. When I got back to the screening room, it was to the part where I showed the others that I'm part nindroid, by opening my panel. The other ninja looked at me, the boys looking nervous for me, and the girls looking very, VERY surprised.

"W-what?" I asked them nervously, although I already knew what the answer was.

"Y-you're a robot?!" Karen asked.

"Well, actually, part robot. Part nindroid, to be exact." I explained.

"That's cool! Nindroid? So you're like a cyborg or something?" She wondered.

"It is? A robot ninja. And yes, I suppose you could say that, but I prefer the term nindroid." I answered.

"Oh. Yeah, I've never met someone who's part nindroid before. How is that exactly? And its cool!" Karen commented.

"Yeah!" The other new ninja agreed.

"It's a long story. I really don't want to talk about it right now." I explained, thinking about what happened six years ago. I was really sick, and my mother and sister had been taken by the Skulkin, just like what happened to Kai's and Nya's parents and Karen. The only way to save me was for my father to turn me part nindroid. If Karen and her parents escaped from the Skulkin, then maybe there's hope for my family. I brought myself out of my slight trance, and sighed in relief. They accept me. I passed around the grapes.

"So, who else knows about this?" Karen asked.

"Just everyone in this room. You cannot tell anyone else about it!" I said sternly.

"Don't worry, we won't." the girls assure me. I smiled.

"Okay," I replied. Then we keep on watching our past adventures.

 **Karen's POV**

Zane's part nindroid? Didn't see that coming. But he's still the same Zane I think he is, right? After the episode is over, we decide to stop for a while, and eat some dinner. Cole's cooking. Just great! See the sarcasm there?

 **Sorry for the shortness, but at least it's a rewritten chapter! And now Zane has some backstory! Please R &R & no flamers please!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	14. Pink Ninja Of Nature

**Anyway, let's continue with the story! I promise I will try to update at least one story every week, but with school starting for me on Wednesday, don't worry if I don't! I have other stuff to do outside of FFN! The next FFN story I update will either be Dog With A Ninja, The Ninja Step, or Past Meets Present. Enjoy Chapter 14 of Reunited Rewritten! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, LEGO does! On with the story!**

 **Derek's POV**

"They have recruited the yellow light ninja, Masssster Derek." Scales informed me as he and the other serpentine general's slithered in.

"Perfect! Only one more for them to find, and my plan goes set into action!" I enthusiastically responded.

"But Masssster, thissss sssstill makessss no ssssensssse!" Acidicus protested.

"Why wait...until they have the new ninja...before we attack them? With the new ninja...they will have more alliessss...and therefore...they will be sssstronger...and more powerful...with the new onessss...and fight ussss better." Fangtom questioned.

"I already told you snakes why! Plus, with the new ninja, there will be twice as many to fight, which is also twice the fun! And as for them fighting us better and being more powerful, well, let's just have some fun messing with them and Ninjago first!" I chanted. There was some oh's and ah's from the serpentine generals, as they finally understood, laughing with their evil laughs.

 _*On the Destiny's Bounty_

 **No One's POV**

The ninjas, Nya, and all the adults were all in the control room discussing how they were going to find the final ninja, the ninja of nature.

"Well, she is the nature ninja so we will most likely find her in the forest, where she is surrounded by nature." Zane reasoned.

"What will she be like?" Cole wondered.

"Well, the ninja of nature will be nice, outgoing, loves the sights and sounds of nature, which will be very fitting of her element, and she will like to climb trees, live in the forest, can communicate with the forest animals, and dislike bad guys, as we all do, people who take down the trees, people who hunt the animals, and people who litter." Sensei Wu explained.

"Okay, so we know where to look and who to look for, so let's go!" Cole exclaimed.

Nya started the engine and they took off. Soon the Ninjago Forest came into view. Nya found a clearing near the entrance of the forest, and landed the bounty in it, and the ninja and Sensei Wu went to look for the nature ninja while everyone else stayed behind to keep watch over the ship. The ninja and Sensei Wu walked through the forest for about half an hour with Zane leaving a trail of ice so they could find their way back. Soon, they entered a clearing with a small house in the middle of it. Zane stopped with the ice, and they started walking towards the house.

"Friends or foes?" They heard a girl's voice echo throughout the trees. The ninja stopped in their tracks, turned, and looked up to see a girl with black hair and green eyes, and was wearing a light pink t-shirt, a neon pink sweater, black leggings, and pink, black, and white sneakers.

"I asked you a question! Friends or foes?" she said, sounding more annoyed now. She climbed down from the tree branch she was sitting on, a bow and arrow in her hand. She was definitely the nature ninja.

"Don't worry, we are all friends." Zane quickly told her, and the other ninja and Sensei Wu nodded. She eased up, putting her weapon down.

"We just wanted to ask you something." Cole informed her.

"What?" She asked.

"Actually we wanted to ask you a few things." Sensei Wu added.

"Okay, sure. What's up?" She asked.

"Can you communicate with animals?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you like the sights and sounds of nature?" Cole wondered.

"Of course!" She responded.

"What is your name?" Zane wondered.

"My name? Sarah Montgomery." She answered.

"Hello Sarah, I am Sensei Wu and these are my students, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Karen, Clare, Serena, and Crystal." Everyone exchanged hellos.

"Can you tell us anything else about yourself?" Sensei asked.

"Sure, I love climbing trees, living in the forest, communicating with the forest animals. I don't like bad guys, people who hunt animals, people who take down the forest trees, and people who litter." She explained. Sensei looked at his students and they nodded. She was so definitely the nature ninja.

"One more thing, Sarah. Would you like to be ninja?" Sensei Wu asked the most surprising (to her) question of all.

"A ninja?" She exclaimed, surprised.

 **Sarah's POV**

These people just show up and they ask me a few things, but the last question caught my attention the most.

"Do you want to a ninja?" the old man asked.

"Yes, of course! I'd love to be a ninja!" I exclaimed.

"But how?" I questioned.

"Well, have you heard of the ninja who protect Ninjago?" The guy in black asked.

"Of course! Who hasn't? They saved Ninjago from the serpentine, the Great Devourer, pirates, Lord Garmadon, the Overlord, everything! Those guys are awesome!" I shouted.

"We're glad you think that because that's us." The one in blue told me.

"Really? Prove it." I said suspiciously.

"Okay," The green one replied.

"Ninjago!" Suddenly, all the boys and the old man, as well as the girl in purple, turned into these mini colored tornadoes, while the girls in silver, light blue, and yellow simply pulled masks over their faces. When they stopped, I gasped. The boys were the red, blue, white, black, and green ninjas, because they were in their ninja gi's!

"You really are the Ninja! I screamed, excited.

"Yes we are, and we're looking for a new ninja to join our team because there is a new evil rising, and we need 5 new ninja to help us defeat it, and you're the last one we need. Will you join?" The green one, Lloyd, I believe? Asked.

"Yes, yes of course! I'd love to be a ninja!" I exclaimed. Then I remembered my parents.

"Just let me ask my parents first." I told them, turning around and walking towards my house. Then something crossed my mind, making me stop, turn, and ask,

"Will I have to come train with you guys?"

"Yes, and you will have to move in with us." The Sensei informed.

"Cool," I say walking towards my house again. I entered my house and saw my mom and dad sitting in the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mom answered.

"Can I train to be a ninja?" I asked. They both look at me.

"A ninja?" They both reply in unison.

"Where's this coming from?" Dad wondered. Then I explained how the ninja and their Sensei need me to be a ninja to help them fight a new rising evil. They looked at each other, then at me.

"What is their Sensei's name?" Dad asked.

"Sensei Wu." I replied.

"Sensei Wu? Oh I know him. Met him at the tea shop." Mom pointed out.

"Okay." Dad responded.

"So can I go?" I asked anxiously.

"Of course! Be safe! And don't do anything bad!" Mom told me.

"Don't worry I'll be safe! And trust me, I won't do anything bad!" I assured them.

"Then go pack!" Dad agreed, and I excitedly ran up to my room, packed some of my belongings, and ran back down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Mom asked.

"Yes! Thanks for letting me do this!" I replied.

"No problem sweetie." Mom hugged me.

"Love you, visit soon!" Dad joined in on the family hug.

"Thanks, love you too, and don't worry I will visit!" I assured them. Then I grabbed my bags and ran out the door with my bags in my hands.

"They said yes!" I shouted running towards the ninja who had taken their masks off.

"Awesome! Let's go!" The red one says. We walked along a trail of...ice? Huh? How'd ice get here in the middle of summer?

"Where'd this ice come from?" I asked politely.

"Me," The one in white, Zane is it? Answered.

"Huh?" I wondered, confused.

"I am the ice ninja," He explained.

"Oh, okay." I responded, still a bit confused. We came upon another clearing with a giant SHIP in the middle of it!

"I've lived in this forest all my life and I've never seen this ship here before." I commented.

"That's because it's a flying ship. It has rocket boosters and an engine which we installed ourselves, and we just landed the Bounty here about 2 hours ago." The black one, Cole yes? Explained.

"The Bounty?" I asked.

"That's the name of the ship. The Destiny's Bounty." He explained.

"Oh awesome!" I replied. We approach the ship.

"We're back and we have the new ninja so lower the ramp!" Cole shouted to whoever's on board the ship.

"I'm on it!" a female voice came through a loudspeaker. Then a ramp is lowered and we all get on board the ship.

 **No One's POV**

The ninja and their Sensei climb on the climb aboard the Bounty, unaware that a certain blue-scaled, red eyed serpentine general was watching them.

 **Back to Sarah's POV**

We climb on the Bounty as the ramp is raised back up behind us. I followed the ninja up to a room with a steering wheel, a table, an electronic map, and, ooh and a cappuccino machine! Awesome! There was another teenage girl, three more grown men, and two grown women there.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Sarah, the new ninja to the team." Sensei Wu introduced me to everyone.

"Hi." I greeted, and then there was a chorus of hi's and hello's from everyone all around the room.

"Sarah, I think I'm the only one who has properly introduced myself to you, so everyone else please introduce yourself." Sensei Wu reminded the others.

"I'm Kai," the red one introduced.

"Jay," informed the blue one.

"I am Zane," the white icy one explained.

"Cole," The black one replied as we both look at each other and blush. Wait, what? We just met!

"I'm Lloyd," the green one introduced.

"I'm Karen, Kai's twin sister," the girl in purple informed. So that's why they look so much alike.

"Crystal," the yellow girl told me.

"Serena," introduced the light blue girl.

"Clare," the girl in silver greeted.

"And I'm Kai and Karen's younger sister, Nya." the girl over by the steering wheel introduces herself. Now it is the adult's turn.

"We are Kai, Karen, and Nya's parents," the man and woman standing by Nya say. Well, they do all look sort of like each other.

"We are Lloyd's parents, Garmadon and Misako," the other man and woman say. Garmadon? Why does that name sound so familiar? Ah, well if it was important, I'd remember.

"I am Zane's father Dr. Julien, but I'm not really a doctor, I just like it that way." The man standing over by the cappuccino machine informed.

"And as you well know, I am Sensei Wu," Sensei reminded, although he didn't need to, but I suppose it's just a polite thing to do.

"Hi everyone, I'm Sarah." I introduced myself.

"Well, Sarah, if you're going to be a ninja, you will need a ninja suit and an element. Ninjago!" Sensei turns into his golden tornado thingy and spins around me. When he stopped, I looked down at myself and see that I am wearing a pink ninja gi with the golden outline of a dragon breathing...nature? Okay. I realize the other girl's ninja gi's have similar designs to mine except they are all different colors and they all (minus the boys) have skirts and leggings. Cool. The boys said they had fully colored dragons on their old ninja gi's. Me and the other girls just have outlines of dragons on ours.

"Sarah Montgomery, pink ninja of nature!" Sensei introduced me and the others to my 'element'.

"Awesome!" I replied.

"You will room with Nya, Karen, and the other girls." Sensei Wu informed me.

"Cool." I replied, as I followed the other girls to our room, which had 6 beds in it. I chose the pink one, because the other ones were taken and pink is my elemental color. I begin to chat with my new friends.

 **No One's POV**

The girls were in their room talking, the boys were playing video games, and the adults were still talking in the control room, but still unknown to them the blue-scaled serpentine general was still watching them, then he left.

 **Scales' POV**

They have the final ninja! Yessss! I go back to tell Master Derek.

"Masssster, they have the final ninja!" I tell him.

"Perfect, tomorrow my plan goes into action!" He responded, a hint of excitement in his voice. We all laughed our evil laughs.

 **There, finally an update! Please R &R and no flames please! That's Kai's and Lloyd's job! Lol! Peace! Ttyl!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	15. Discussing The Silver Weapons

**Here's another rewritten chapter of Reunited! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: LEGO owns Ninjago. Not me sadly.**

 **Karen's POV**

I was hanging out with the other girls in our room that we all share with each other, because the Bounty has 17 people living on it, and only 6 usable bedrooms. I share a room with Nya, Clare, Serena, Crystal, and Sarah. Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd all share one. My parents have their own room, as do Lloyd's. Zane's father Dr. Julien has his own room, and last but certainly not least, Sensei Wu has his own room, which is off limits to the rest of us, unless he lets us in. My sister and I were getting to know our new friends and vice versa, since we're teammates and roommates now. Sarah is our newest teammate, so we really need to get to know each other. Soon we heard a knock come upon our door.

* _Knock knock*_

"Who is it?" I asked whoever was on the other side of the door.

"It's Kai. Sensei asked me to tell you that he wants to see us all in the control room." My brother answered.

"The control room?" Sarah asked.

"That's the bridge. Sometimes we just call it the control room. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier." I answered. We had already given her a tour of the ship, as we did for Clare, Serena, and Crystal, just like the one my brother gave me when I first got here, only without the whole 'elemental show' thing.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute!" I informed Kai.

"Come on girls!" I coaxed as we all walked out of our room, down the hallway, and up to the control room, where the boys, Sensei Wu, and our parents were all waiting.

"Good. We are all here. Now, what I wanted to talk to everyone about is indeed important. Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Karen, you guys remember when I was talking about the 5 silver weapons of Spinjitzu, right?" Sensei Wu asked. He received nods from the boys and myself. My parents, Lloyd's parents, Zane's father, and Nya nodded as well. The other new girls didn't have a clue what he was talking about because they weren't here when Sensei told us about the Silver Weapons. He then turned to Clare, Serena, Crystal, and Sarah, and told them the story of both the Golden and Silver Weapons of Spinjitzu. Everyone else listened as well, even though we already knew the story.

"Long before time had a name," Sensei Wu began. Kai groaned, so I glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently when he saw me glaring at him.

"Don't be rude," I reminded him.

"But we've heard this story many times before!" Kai whispered in my ear.

"Yes, but THEY haven't!" I whispered back, emphasizing the word they and gesturing towards Clare, Serena, Crystal, and Sarah.

"True," Kai muttered. We both rolled our eyes, and let Sensei continue.

"Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu Master, using the 4 golden weapons of Spinjitzu. The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Sherikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire." At this, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole each displayed their respectful Golden Weapon as Sensei said the names of each one.

"These weapons are so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once. When the First Spinjitzu Master passed, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess them. A battle between the brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down, and banished to the Underworld." When Sensei mentioned this, Garmadon looked at the floor sheepishly. Gee, I wonder why? There's some sarcasm. Yeah, I heard about and watched all of my brothers and friends past adventures, so I know all about 'Lord Garmadon.'

"Peace returned, and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his brothers reckless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, he made a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man, is actually Kai, Nya, and Karen's father." Sensei explained. I was shocked. My dad was trusted with hiding the map of the Golden Weapons hiding places? Sensei Wu trusted him with that? I mean, my dad is pretty trustworthy, but I didn't know he had been trusted with a map of the most powerful weapons in all of Ninjago!

"Really?" I asked my dad, just to make sure that I heard that right. He smiled.

"Yep!" He informed me.

"Cool." I responded.

"But what does that have to do with the Silver Weapons?" Clare wondered.

"Ah, yes. You see, while the First Spinjitzu Master was working on the Golden Weapons, his wife was working on the silver ones. These weapons also had a hand in creating Ninjago. These weapons are the Trident of Water, the Bow and Arrows of Nature, the Bo Staff of Wind, the Double-Bladed Scythe of Metal, and the Sais of Light. However, the older brother did not know about these weapons. He only knew about and wanted the golden ones. However, just to be safe, when the younger brother hid and placed a guardian to protect the Golden Weapons, he also hid and placed a guardian to protect the Silver Weapons as well, just to be on the safe side. These weapons also had a map created for them." Sensei Wu finished explaining.

"Was Dad given that one too?" I asked. Dad nodded.

"Yes he was." Was the response Sensei gave me.

"Do you know where it is?" Kai asked our father.

"Yes, it is back at our shop." Dad replied.

"Well then, let's go get it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes. That's exactly what we'll do! Set the course, Nya." Sensei Wu instructed.

"Already on it." My younger sister commented as she typed in the coordinates of our shop on the giant electronic map. Then she pressed the red button and went to the wheel. The familiar floating sensation overcame all of us.

"Whoa." Sarah exclaimed in awe. Oh yeah, she just got here an hour ago and we haven't left the forest yet.

"Pretty cool, isn't it? Like this every day. Oh, um you aren't afraid of heights or flying, right?" I asked her just to be safe.

"Yeah, it is awesome. And no. You did find me sitting high up in a tree, remember?" She reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I mentally facepalmed. How could I forget that? Soon, we reached our destination, Ignacia Village. When we landed, my former neighbours gaped in awe at the flying ship. I mean, who could blame them? It's not every day you get to see something like that. We hopped off the Bounty and ran into the shop.

"Home sweet home. I gotta go gather some more of my stuff that I want with me on the Bounty." I reminded everyone, before running up the stairs to my old room. 5 minutes later, after casting an extra look around my old room, I walked back down. I had gathered some of my stuff and Dad had found the map of the Silver Weapons under a lose floorboard? Well then. I guess that's a good hiding spot. Then we gathered back on the Bounty.

"Okay, we have the map, now we must go to the first silver weapon, the Trident of Water." Sensei Wu instructed. That must be my weapon, because it's the Trident Of Water, and I'm the water ninja.

 **There's an rewritten update! I wanted to get this chapter finished and published before I go to sleep. Plus, I'm typing this on my tablet, not my laptop, because my laptop is broken. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and no flamers please!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	16. The Trident Of Water

**Here's the next chapter of Reunited! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

The ninja and company were headed towards the Water Caves, where the legendary Trident of Water was hidden, and guarded. The ninja were out on the deck training. The girls were on the training course trying to learn Spinjitzu, while the boys were sparring of giving them pointers, such as to flip, dodge, bend knees, or roll. So far, Karen was the only one of the girls who could do Spinjitzu, but Clare wasn't far from it. She could clear most of the training course, but she kept falling off balance as she was trying to pass the dummy. Serena kept falling off the planks, as did Crystal, and Sarah couldn't quite yet dodge the swords. But then again, she's only been here for a couple days. After a few minutes, Nya's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker.

"We're about to arrive at the Water Caves. Time to get out the diving gear!" She informed.

"Diving gear?" Cole wondered.

"Dude, we're in the middle of the ocean, and it's the _Water Caves_! Which means it's underwater." Kai stated. **(A/N: Kai is not afraid of water in this story.)**

"True, but water caves don't nesscessarily have to be underwater. They can be behind waterfalls as well." Cole argued.

"Yeah, but the one we are going to is underwater." Kai pointed out.

"Guys, please stop arguing with each other, and come on up to the bridge!" Lloyd called out. The two ninja made their way up to the bridge, where everyone else was waiting. As soon as they were all in the room, Sensei Wu cleared his throat.

"As you already know, we have arrived at the Water Caves, where the silver Trident Of Water is located. You will need to put on these wet suits, these oxygen tanks, and other scuba diving gear to get down there, as the caves are way down at the bottom at the ocean." He informed. The ninja nodded their heads.

"Now, let me tell you a little bit about the silver Trident of Water. As you know, it was created by my mother, along with the other Silver Weapons, just like my father created the Golden Weapons. The trident can shoot water out of the tines and the handle. It is in the middle of an underwater cave pond. You will have to swim to the small island in the middle, to get to the trident, Karen. However, it won't be that easy. Just like with the Golden Weapons, there will be a guardian protecting the weapon, same with the other Silver Weapons. All you have to do, is make friends with the guardian, convince it that you are taking the weapon to help protect it, just like the guardian is doing. Then the weapon will be all yours, Karen." Sensei Wu explained.

"Okay," Karen replied nervously. She wasn't sure about the guardian. She knew it was a dragon, because she watched her brother's adventures with Jay, Zane, and Cole, including when they gathered the Golden Weapons. She knew it wasn't might not be too easy, but she had to get the weapon, so she needed to take this challenge. They all exited the room to go slip into their diving gear, and soon they were all in the water ready to go down to the Water Caves. Garmadon, Misako, Richard, Mary, and Dr. Julien wished them luck.

"Good luck and be safe, ninja." Sensei Wu added. They bowed the best they could in the water and the scuba diving gear, then they dived down into the deep, dark sea with their oxygen tanks activated.

"Guys, I think I see the cave!" Jay exclaimed through his helmet. The others looked, and sure enough, the entrance to a cave was there. The ninja swam down and entered the cave, and looked around. Karen looked up, and there she could see the surface of the water _inside_ the _underwater cave._

"There!" She pointed up, and started swimming up, as the others followed her. When they reached the surface, they noticed a dry ledge to stand on, a small island in the middle, and most importantly, the Trident of Water shining on a pedestal in the middle of the island. Karen started swimming towards it.

"Remember there's a guardian! You have to make friends with it!" Kai warned.

"Yes, I know." Karen assured. She continued to swim towards the small island. Once she got there, she stopped and stared at the awesome sight in front of her. The silver Trident Of Water was sitting right before her, on a silver pedestal with a silver dragon it.

"Wow," She said in awe. The other ninja watched as she slowly walked toward the pedestal, then she slowly reached out to touch the Trident, which instantly soaked her. Not that it made much of a difference though, as she was just swimming in scuba diving gear. After that show, she grabbed the Trident and pulled it off the pedestal. The others cheered, but quickly stopped, as there was a bright flash of light behind Karen who slowly turned around. Behind her was a menacing, growling, but magnificent and beautiful dragon. The dragon was female with dark purple and silver scales. She had silver spikes running along her back and tail, which had a silver dagger-like tip on it, silver outlining her wings, a silver underbelly, and silver claws, with gills and lungs, light purple eyes and pearly white teeth. Karen knew that this was the guardian.

"Okay, make friends with the dragon guardian." Karen said to herself as she faced the dragon, who growled in response.

"I assure you, I am just here to protect the Trident, just like you are." Karen assured the dragon, who stopped growling and stared at her for a moment, before turning around and looking back at Karen, smiling the best a dragon could, indicating for Karen to climb onto her back. As she carefully did this, her teammates watched her. Once she was on, her teammates cheered for her, as she had befriended the dragon.

"I think I'll call you…Aqua?" Karen suggested. The dragon nodded and smiled her dragon smile, seeming to like the name.

"Aqua it is then. Come on guys!" Karen put the Trident in a protective case, and strapped it to her back, as Aqua dived into the water with Karen on her back, and the other ninja followed suit. They swam back down to the cave entrance, where Karen let her teammates swim past, and she made Aqua wait a minute before continuing to swim towards the surface.

On the Bounty, the adults were waiting for the teenage ninja to return from the Water Caves. Soon nine ninja surfaced, and climbed aboard the ship. Only Karen was missing.

"Where's Karen?" Mary and Richard asked. Kai opened his mouth to answer, but before he got the chance, the Bounty started to shake. Then there was a huge water explosion, and Aqua the dragon emerged from the surface of the water, with Karen on her back.

"There she is," Kai pointed out, as if the explosion of water wasn't enough to alert them that Karen was here. As she landed on the deck, they noticed that she had the Trident Of Water on her back, and cheered. Karen took it off her back and out of its case, to let everyone else admire it along with Aqua.

"I can't believe it got the Trident Of Water, and a dragon!" Karen exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either honey!" Her mother and father cheered, along with Kai, Nya, and the others.

"Btw, I've decided to name the dragon, who I think is a female, Aqua, which I know is spanish for water." Karen informed, which everyone agreed that Aqua was an awesome name for a female water dragon. Then Sensei Wu spoke up.

"Now that we have the Trident Of Water, it's time to search for the next silver weapon, the Double-Sided Scythe Of Metal." He informed.

"Awesome! That's my weapon!" Clare exclaimed, excited.

 **They have the first weapon! Now onto the next! Idk when the next update will be, because I have so much other stuff, and other stories, but there will be another update, they will find the next silver weapon eventually! Please leave a nice review! Thanks!**

 **-iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl**


End file.
